The Incredibles: The Power Suit
by The Star Swordsman
Summary: Helen and Violet Parr must find an incredibly powerful Super Suit before it falls into the wrong hands.
1. History Project

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Incredibles. The Incredibles belong solely to Brad Bird & Pixar/Disney. I own this story and everything written in it. I do have my own original characters, which belong to me. I write this story because I am an obsessed Incredibles fan and writing fanfics are a great way of expressing what you love. I also wrote this for my own pleasurable entertainment. I am willing to let any person use my ideas if they ask for my permission and credit me. In addition, any people at Pixar or owners of the Incredibles are encouraged to use any or all of my ideas, characters, etc in future Incredibles Adventures. Make sure to ask me and credit me first.

* * *

**

**History Project**

It was a beautiful Friday in Metroville. The sun was shining, the breeze was blowing, the sky was blue, almost everything you could ask for in a perfect day. You could say that Metroville is the perfect city right? Wrong!

Metroville may be a fair city. However, Metroville is home to the world's most famous and greatest Super Heroes. Evils plans always foiled, and criminals always caught. Metroville was considered the Home of Heroes. The greatest heroes in Metroville happen all happen to be a family. They are known as the Incredibles. But our story doesn't follow every Super in the family. This story follows the events of two Super Heroines.

First, we have Helen Parr. She is a mother of three wonderful, super, _incredible_ children. She spends most of her time taking care of her children. She is also known as Elastigirl. Elastigirl has the power of elasticity. She can form, stretch, twist, and her body to incredible limits. Elastigirl is a very smart, sharp, agile Super. Coincidentally, Helen Parr/Elastigirl is a very flexible woman.

Helen has a fourteen-year-old daughter named Violet. Violet Parr is a cute, smart, pretty girl, with long dark hair. Before she became a full time Super, she was very shy of boys. But after she and her family defeated Syndrome, she came out of her shell. Vi is also known as Invisigirl. She has the power of invisibility and force fields.

Well, now that you got to know our two heroes, I believe we should begin our story.

* * *

"And don't forget class. Your project is due next week. Remember, this can really affect your grade before you are let out on your summer vacation. Make this last project count."

The bell rang finally. Students retrieved their books and left the class. Everyone was groaning and moaning about one final history project before summer. Everyone except Violet. She knew what she wanted to do her project on and couldn't wait to get started.

"Hey Vi!" someone called.

Violet looked behind her and saw the cutest, handsomest boy in all of Metroville. It was her boyfriend, Tony Rydinger.

"Hi Tony."

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Okay I guess." She said. "I have a huge history project to work on. I can't wait to get started."

Tony grinned. "What are you doing your project on?"

"Super Heroes." replied Vi.

Tony nodded. "I see. What exactly do you have to do?"

"Well, do some research about the history of them, some information about current Supers, and other interesting facts like interviews, slide shows, artifacts, et cetera."

"Did you say interviews?" asked Tony. Violet nodded. "Oh my, I wish I could help you with that. I'll do anything to interview Invisigirl. She is so incredible."

Violet tried her hardest not to blush, but no matter how hard she forced herself not to, her face would turn redder and redder. Tony, unaware of this, went on.

"All of the guys go crazy over her. She is beautiful, graceful, smart, and will never give up, no matter what the. . ."Tony made a quick glance at Vi. She was blushing so hard, she had to take off her orange headband. This made her hair curtain over her face. "Uh Vi, are you okay?"

Violet brushed her hair behind her ear. She tried to relax as the blush faded away. "I'm fine. It's just that you really are interested in her. It's like she is your favorite Super or something."

Tony nodded. "I love her!"

Violet started to blush in embarrassment once again. Finally, her mom drove up and honked her horn. Dash was waving to her.

"I gotta go Tony. See you on Monday!"

Tony gave her a brief hug before Vi made her way into her parent's car.

"How was your day honey?" her mother Helen questioned.

Violet answered, "It was good."

"What about romantic?" teased Dash.

Vi glared at her little brother. "Shut up for once in your life you pest!"

"Violet, be nice."

* * *

The family drove into the driveway. They all got out of the car. Helen unstrapped Jack-Jack from his seat and carried him inside. Violet got her backpack and her books from the trunk and followed her mother. Dash just sprinted inside the house.

Ever since the destruction of the family's last house, the Parr family moved into a new home. It wasn't far from their old house. It was two miles away from Violet's school. The new house was a two story house. On the bottom floor, it had a study, a family room, a living room, a kitchen, a guestroom, and a bathroom. The master bedroom, Violet's room, Dash and Jack-Jack's room, two bathrooms, and a balcony.

Dash raced to his room, dropped his backpack on his bed and dashed back down the stairs into the family room. He sat himself on the comfy sofa and turned on the big screen TV.

Violet went over to her mom in the kitchen. "Mom?"

"Yes Vi?"

"I have a history project to do. It's due next week. So I was wondering if you could take me to the museum tomorrow so I could do some research."

Helen smiled and nodded. "Of course honey. I would be more than happy to take you. Besides, you and I have patrol duty later on that night anyways."

"Thanks mom." said Violet, walking into her room and shutting the door behind her.


	2. Museum Research

**Museum Research**

Violet and Helen got into the car and drove out of the driveway. Along the way there, Violet double checked to make sure she had everything she needed. Helen drove down the road and onto the freeway.

"So exactly what are you doing your project on Vi?"

"Super heroes."

Helen nodded. "I see."

Helen parked her car, and she and Violet got out. The museum they went to was large. It was as long as three quarters of a football field and as tall as two houses. Violet stared in awe at the enormous edifice.

"Wow, I have never been here before." Both walked inside. "This place is huge!" awed Vi, gazing around the lobby.

"I know." Helen answered. She walked over to the front desk. "Two tickets please."

The ticket lady gave Helen the tickets. Both the mother and daughter made their way into the lobby. The museum has two floors. On the right side of the first was the "Prehistoric" exhibit. It had dinosaur displays and even exhibitions on the times of the Bible. To the left was the "Animal" exhibit. It displayed the creatures that lived in the land sea and air, as well as their habitats and structure. At the center was the elevator. To the right of the elevator was the "Physics and Motion" section. This was an interactive part of the museum. People would be able to look at the mechanics of physics and how they operate in the real world. Then they would get to test with gravity, force, motion, and other aspects. On the left side was a dark room with bright lights glowing on the ceiling. This was the "Astronomy" section. People go inside to learn about the planets, stars, and the universe that surrounds them. There is also an interactive section where people could pilot their own spacecraft, walk on the moon, and destroy aliens invading the galaxy. Use the elevator and go to the top floor. You will find even more exhibits. On the right is the "History of the USA" exhibit. It displayed the roots of the United States from Colonial Times, to the Civil War, until the Present. On the other side was the "History of the World" display. It showed the many stages that the world went through, from the Medieval Time period, to World War II, to Present era.

"Hey mom, exactly where is the "Super Hero" section of the museum?" Violet inquired as she and her mother made her way into the elevator.

People started to crowd inside the elevator. The two ladies felt themselves pushed around between the walls and the crowd. People ranged from tourists, to fifth graders on field trips, to college students, to old people all packed inside. Finally, the elevator made its way up to the second floor. People flooded out as soon as the doors opened. The two ladies were last. Violet was about to walk out of the door when her mother called to her.

"Not this floor honey."

Violet was confused, but she stayed inside with her mother. Helen then pressed a both the buttons labeled 1st and 2nd floor. The doors closed instantly. Violet gave a puzzled look to her mom. She almost jumped when the elevator started to move up. Seconds later, the doors opened, revealing a new floor. This was the "Super Hero" section of the museum.

It was a large room. There were pictures and statues of the greatest heroes and heroines who ever lived, tools, treasures and artifacts, time lines, and a ton of information. It was also brightly lit too, with windows along the ceiling.

"Here you go Violet. Take your time" smiled Helen as she and her daughter exited the elevator.

Violet gave her a dumbfounded stare. "What is it doing up here mom?"

"Confidential reasons honey. Any villain could just waltz right in and after researching correctly could easily formulate a plan to destroy a Super or worse, the world. This is also where the museum's most valuable items are stored. . ."

"Most valuable huh?" A voice interrupted Helen.

A woman about the same age as Helen walked right up to the two. She had hair that went down to her shoulders. She wasn't a skinny woman, but wasn't round either. she was a little taller than Helen.

"Uh, hello there." said Violet a little nervously.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Eleanor. But you remember me do you Helen?"

Helen just nodded without saying a word.

"Who are you exactly?" Violet wondered.

Eleanor whispered into Vi's ear. "I was a Super back in the Glory Days. People called me Elemental because I had the ability to control or become any force of nature."

"Well so nice to meet you." exclaimed Violet.

"So what are you doing here with your mother on a beautiful Saturday like today?" Eleanor inquired.

"I am doing a history project on Supers."

"How wonderful, isn't it Helen?" asked Eleanor.

Helen ignored her and asked her daughter, "Shall we get started honey?"

Violet, Helen, and Eleanor all sauntered through the "Super Hero" section of the museum. They all spent an hour at the museum collecting information. The three ladies learned and noted the origins of the Super Human race, the Glory Days, famous heroes and villains, and the present day. Helen and Violet even treated themselves to gathering data on what the museum had to say about their own Super family, the Incredibles.

"Well Vi, do you think you have enough information?" wondered Helen.

"I think I have plenty!" said Violet ecstatically.

"Very well then," said Eleanor, "let's go!"

The three ladies headed toward the elevator. Suddenly, Violet stopped in her tracks. Helen and Eleanor looked back at her.

"Violet sweetie, what's wrong?" her mother asked.

Violet said nothing. She was stupefied as what was in front of her. Helen and Eleanor went over to the teenaged girl. She was staring at artifacts inside a glass case. Inside was a stone with an engraving of a heart carved in the center.

"What is it Vi?" Helen wondered.

Violet looked at the information panel located under the artifact. She began to read. "This is known as the Super Key Stone. This is the remainder of the Power Gear, which was invented by Amber Crombie, the world's most innovative and most studious Super Suit designer and fabricator."

"Amber Crombie?" baffled Helen. "That name sounds very familiar."

"She is the fashion designer for the Supers before Edna was born. She is E's idol." said Eleanor.

Violet continued. "Before Crombie's retirement, she manufactured the most powerful pieces of clothing known to mankind. These articles were known collectively as the Power Suit. It consisted of six items of clothing. First the Speed Boots, which give the user super speed. Next, the Power Gloves, which grant ultimate strength to whoever possesses it. Third, the Vison Mask. When worn, laser, x-ray, macro, night and heat vison. Then comes the Cape of Flight. Use this cape and the ability to fly as high and as fast as one wants becomes natural. Finally comes the Tights of Indestructibility. who ever wears it becomes immune to any harmful force."

"Finally, what happened to the last one?" asked Eleanor anxiously.

"Hang on I'm getting to that." replied Vi. "The final piece, which completes the Power Suit is unknown. Many researchers and treasure hunters have endlessly questioned and explored the possibilities, but Crombie would never reveal. No one knows why she never gave the Power Suit away to any auctioneer, but many believed that the power that this special Super Suit holds is too much for one human, let alone a Super. If it should fall into the wrong hands, the consequences of the future could be catastrophic. What Crombie did before her death was scatter each article all around the world and left various clues to the whereabouts. For decades, many have attempted to find the items of the Power Suit, but all have failed. Some got lost, confused, died, or gave up. Finally, it was all forgotten. Before Crombie died, she held this stone with an inscribing of a heart in the center. Her last words were simply this:"

"_As hard as a stone, a reward is gold,_

_To anyone who ventures so brave and bold._

_An arduous feeling, but also bliss_

_But one must ask oneself this:_

_Is your body enduring, and a intelligent mind_,

_Such wonderful treasures one may find._

_Unlock the heart and heart unlock_

_by using such an insignificant rock._

_It lies not in the world, but with in the heart_

_Good luck to all in the would, tis time to part. . ."_

A moment of silence followed after that. Minutes later, Helen looked at her watch.

"Violet honey. We have to go."

Vi and Helen made their way to the elevator. The young girl turned around and saw Eleanor was still staring in awe at the artifact. Vi walked up to her.

"I'm assuming you are moved by her powerful statement?" asked Violet.

Eleanor snapped out of her trance. "Yes," She sighed, "it did."

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you." said Violet, shaking her hand. "I hope we meet again."

Eleanor flashed a smile. "We will. I am sure we will."

Violet went back to her mom. Both ladies rode the elevator down back to the main lobby. They exited the museum and got into the car. The car drove out of the parking lot and drove away as the sun began to set beyond the horizon.


	3. Patrolling

**Patrolling**

Violet waited anxiously for her report. A week has past, and it was the last day of school. Finally, her teacher handed her report to her, an A+. Vi wanted to jump out of her seat and shout at the top of her lungs. She was about to, but two sounds overpowered her before she could start. The first was the sound of the final bell of the school year. The next was the deafening noise of students screaming at the top of their lungs. A river of students rushed out of Western View Junior High. Violet just calmly walked out like it was any other school day. She waited under the tree next to the entrance for her mom. Seconds later, her car arrived.

"Hi guys." greeted Violet as she entered the vehicle.

"How did you do on your project?" Helen inquired. Violet beamed and gave the report to her mother. "Excellent work Vi. I''m so proud of you!"

Dash looked out the window. "Who cares? It's just a stupid report."

Vi immediately slapped her little brother on the back of his head. She then looked back at her mom.

"I can't believe summer just started! I am so excited!"

"Well Vi, I hate to disappoint you, but we have patrol duty tonight." reminded Helen.

"But mom, it's the start of summer." complained Vi.

"I know honey. But we have to. It is our job you know."

Violet sighed and slumped back into her seat. This was supposed to be an adventuresome summer for her and her family. Instead, she had patrol duty.

* * *

That night, the Incredibles drove over to the city of Metroville. The family split up into two groups. One consisted of Speedster and Mr. Incredible. The other was the team of Elastigirl and Invisigirl. The two heroines patrolled drove around the city, while Mr. Incredible and Speedster observed the city from the rooftops.

"Honey, anything yet?" asked Mr. Incredible through a communicator.

Elastigirl sighed. "Nothing Bob. It's really quiet here tonight for the first day of summer."

Invisigirl just stared out the window. "I told you that patrolling was a bad. . . MOM STOP THE CAR!!!"

Elastigirl skidded to a stop, whiplashing the two Supers inside the car. A stunned Elastigirl then slowly parked the Incredibile next to the curb.

"Violet, what the heck was that for?"

Invisigirl got out of the car and ran as fast as she could down the sidewalk. Her mother followed after her. Elastigirl was incredibly confused. Finally, both heroines came to a stop. They were in front of the Metroville Museum. Both Elastigirl and Invisigirl saw, that the door was open.

"Now that is an uncommon mistake for a robber." said Invisigirl.

"That is true, but this might not be a crook at all. It could be someone's first time as a felon." suggested Elastigirl.

Invisigirl and Elastigirl crept into the museum. Inside was dark and creepy. A tingle was sent down both the Supers' spine.

"I have a bad feeling about this mom."

"We will have to split up. I'll take the top floor, you get the bottom floor."

Invisigirl hesitantly agreed. Elastigirl found the stairs and dashed her way to the top. The young Super made her way through each and every exhibit. She quietly searched through the "Astronomy" and "Physics and Motion" exhibit in seconds because it was such a small section. The Animal exhibit took a while longer. It was larger than most of the sections in the museum. Invisigirl made her way to the. A couple minutes later, she started searching for clues in the Prehistoric part of the museum. She looked all around, but found no clues. Invisigirl turned around and left, but before she did, she fell off of her feet. A large skeleton structure of a Tyrannosaurus Rex frightened her. She brushed herself off and made her way up the stairs.

Elastigirl had just finished searching the "History of the World" display when she saw her daughter racing up the stairs. Elastigirl ran over to her.

"Did you find anything Vi?" She asked.

Invisigirl shook her head. "We looked everywhere mom."

Elastigirl looked at her daughter, then at the elevator. "Not everywhere."

The two heroines sprinted toward the elevator and rode it up to the top floor. The doors opened and both Elastigirl and Invisigirl was taken aback at what they saw. A woman in a green Super Suit held a glass case in her arms.

"Eleanor!!!" gasped Invisigirl.

Suddenly, a fireball was discharged at the two Supers. Elastigirl sprung out of the way. Invisigirl blocked it with a force field. Both gave a bewildered stare at Eleanor.

"The Eleanor you know is gone." she laughed. "I am Elemental!!!"Elemental stomped her foot on the ground. Rock monsters rose from the ground and slowly made their way toward Invisigirl and Elastigirl. "Take care of these pests boys."

Elastigirl wrapped her arms around a rock monster. She hurled him into a cluster of other rock monsters. She leapt into the air and kicked one in the face. The impact broke the monster into tiny dirt pieces. Unfortunately, the monsters rejuvenated and slowly advanced toward Elastigirl.

Invisigirl turned invisible and delivered a swift roundhouse kick to a rock monster's rib. She then kicked another in the face. The confused monsters stumbled around with no clue where Invisigirl was. She finally reappeared. She formed a force field ball around three rock monsters, trapping them inside. She kicked the force field, projecting it into a cluster of rock creatures, knocking them down like bowling pins. She was later joined by her mother.

"Mom, there are too many of them!" She proclaimed.

Elastigirl stared at the rejuvenated rock monsters. They slowly began to advance. The Supers assumed a fighting stance as they prepared for another round.

Meanwhile, Elemental placed the glass container on the ground. She placed her hands over the artifact. A blue cloud formed in her hands and it floated down to the artifact. The cloud went through the many laser traps and on to the stone. The stone got trapped into the huge cloud fog. It then levitated back up into Elemental's hand. The thickness of the fog was used as a veil so that the laser alarm won't set off. Finally, the stone was in Elemental's grasp.

"NO!!!" cried a voice.

Elemental looked up and saw Invisigirl forcing and maneuvering her way around rock monsters. Finally, she and Elemental were about three feet away from each other. Invisigirl kicked her hand, forcing her to release her grip on the stone, tossing it into the air. It landed on the ground with no damage done at all.

"Little brat!" yelled Elemental.

She pushed Invisigirl away. Then, she fired an ice beam at the teenaged Super. In an instant, Invisigirl was frozen in a block of ice.

"Violet!" Elastigirl gasped.

She was about to run over to her aid, but before she could move, Elemental fired an ice beam at her feet, immobilizing her. Elastigirl tried to move, but her legs were frozen solid.

The rock monsters around the Super all disappeared into the museum floor. Elemental went over to her.

"Your choice Elastigirl: catch me, or save your daughter. And choose quick. You only have a couple minutes before your daughter dies."

Elemental began to laugh. She then morphed her body into a rain cloud. She floated into the air and through an air vent.

Elastigirl watched helplessly as Elemental escaped. She then turned her attention back towards her frozen daughter. She tried to move, but her feet were frozen to the ground. Elastigirl looked around desperately, trying to find anything to melt the ice. Her eye then focused on the fire alarm. She was about to reach out and extend it to the alarm when she stopped. If she did ring the alarm, the authorities will find both her and her frozen daughter in the museum and instantly think that they are the suspects. Then again, the frozen girl did not have much time left. Elastigirl grabbed the fire alarm and pulled it. A deafening bell echoed throughout the entire museum. Elastigirl tried to produce friction on the frozen Invisigirl in an attempt to melt the ice faster. Then, the automatic sprinklers activated. It showered down onto glass cases, pictures, artifacts, and other stuff. The water also rained down on the two Supers. The rain started to slowly melt the ice away. Two minutes later, the ice that stuck Elastigirl to the floor melted. Three minutes later after that, the Invisigirl's head became unfrozen. It was free. She began to cough roughly.

"Violet! Oh thank goodness."

Invisigirl gazed at her frozen body. She formed a force field ball around herself, levitating her body in mid air. Once she dispersed her field, she fell to the ground. The ice that trapped her lower torso shattered once it fell to the ground. Elastigirl went up to her daughter and locked her in a tight embrace.

"Oh Violet, I thought I lost you forever."

A drenched Invisigirl was also relieved too. "Mom, I'm alright."

"HEY YOU! FREEZE!" shouted a voice.

Elastigirl and Invisigirl saw that a police officer had his handgun pointed right at them. Both of the Supers dove to the floor. The officer discharged his bullets, but he missed every shot.

While Elastigirl tried to formulate an escape plan, something caught Invisigirl's eye. It was the stone that Elemental tried to steal. Invisigirl grabbed the stone. She gazed at the heart engraving in the center. She was then interrupted by a gunshot.

"Come on honey. We have to go." said Elastigirl, grabbing her hand.

Both Super Heroines made a dash to the window. Invisigirl jumped up in the air and kicked it as hard as she could. The glass shattered and the two ladies jumped out. Elastigirl them grabbed her daughter's body. She formed her body into a parachute. She and Invisigirl floated down to the sidewalk. They quickly jumped into the Incredibile and sped off into another part of the city. At the same time, the police had just arrived at the museum.


	4. Elemental

**Elemental**

Elastigirl and Invisigirl, still shocked and a little soaked from the incident, drove into another part of the city. First, they reverted the car into a normal automobile. After that, the voice of Mr. Incredible was heard on the communicator, which was located in the sound stereo system of the car.

"Honey, where are you? We need. . ."

Elastigirl turned it off. Invisigirl noticed her mother was acting incredibly strange.

"Hey mom, what's going on?"

She was silent for about a minute. Finally, she spoke, "It's about Elemental honey."

"I figured. But I'm confused. I thought she was a nice woman."

Elastigirl smirked. "Well Vi, you really don't know Elemental do you? Well, I guess you better know now, after what happened at the museum. Back in the Glory Days, Elemental was a pretty powerful and pretty popular Super. She was good at saving lives and thwarting evil plots. But she did not do hero work because it was the right thing to do. She was just in it for the recognition and the glory. She would do anything to be the most glorious Super, even if it means wiping out other competition. I guess she began her downfall right after the Super Hero Relocation Program was initiated. Everything slipped away from her."

* * *

"Detective Gamsby, we do have security cameras and an officer who claims to know who stole the missing artifact." said a police officer.

"Excellent, bring me to the officer first."

The patrol guard was brought up to Detective Gamsby for an interrogation. Both stared at each other for a long time.

"Sir, I am running this case. This means I call all of the shots. Now I'll let you know that each information you claim to have is and will be a vital factor in our investigation. Should you not cooperate with us, or fail to tell us even one small fact, you will be placed in jail, no questions asked."

This made the officer even more nervous than what he was already. He gulped and finally began to speak.

"Well, I was asleep on my post and. . ."

"Sleeping on the job officer?"

"Well I was tired. Anyways, I awoke to the sound of the alarm. I checked both floors and found nothing. I then decided to check. . ."

". . .the top floor." interrupted Detective Gamsby. "What did you find there?

* * *

"So why is she stealing?" Invisigirl inquired.

"To become the world's greatest Vi." sighed Elastigirl.

Suddenly, a thought struck Invisigirl. "She is after the Power Suit isn't she?"

Elastigirl sighed once again. "I don't know. What gave you that thought?"

"She was trying to steal this."

Invisigirl showed the stone to her mother. Once Elastigirl's eye caught it, she gasped.

"Violet! What are you doing with that?"

"Mom, let me explain. When we found her trying to rob the room, she was trying to steal this. This is the key to obtaining the Power Suit."

* * *

"Detective Gamsby, look at this." The detective viewed the recording that the security camera was able to obtain. "As you can see, the only source of light we had was the moon light shining through the moon."

"And tell me why you haven't upgraded the cameras with night vison?" He asked menacingly. "Never mind."

"Our lights didn't turn on until the fire alarm was activated."

And right on the screen was a frozen Invisigirl with Elastigirl trying her best to unfreeze her. Minutes later, gunshots were heard. Both Supers ducked to the floor. Before the two escaped, the detective saw that Invisigirl had the stone in her hand.

* * *

"What do we do now mom?"

"I don't know honey. I don't know."

"We have to tell the police!" said Invisigirl.

"We can't Vi." Elastigirl replied. Her daughter gave her a puzzled look. "We have the stone in our possession. We are assumed suspects."

"But we are the Incredibles. Won't somebody believe us?"

"Elemental is also a trusted Super too. Her word against us, and we have the artifact."

Elastigirl looked outside her window. Invisigirl looked down at the artifact. She looked back up, realizing there was only one option left.

"Mom, we have to retrieve the items of the Power Suit."

Elastigirl's eyes widened as she glanced at Invisgirl. "Are you crazy? We could get into more trouble!"

Invisigirl looked out the window and out into the moon. "We are already in trouble mom. And now that Elemental knows that we have the stone, she will try to steal it from us. Once in her possession, she will try to retrieve the Power Suit. We have to find it before she does, or before the police catch us."

Elastigirl looked back at her daughter. She was silent for five minutes. Finally, she looked at her daughter and asked her, "What is the clue?"


	5. First Clues Solved

Notes: I encourage you all to join Violet and Helen in solving the clues and mysteries of the Power Suit.

* * *

**First Clues Solved**

Invisigirl thought as hard as she could trying to remember. She tried to recall everything she learned from last week. Everything from Amber Crombie's history to her last words. . . her last words. That was probably the clue.

"_As hard as a stone, a reward is gold,_

_To anyone who ventures so brave and bold._

_An arduous feeling, but also bliss_

_But one must ask oneself this:_

_Is your body enduring, and an intelligent mind_,

_Such wonderful treasures one may find._

_Unlock the heart and heart unlock_

_by using such an insignificant rock._

_It lies not in the world, but within the heart_

_Good luck to all in the would, tis time to part. . ."_

She repeated those words once again. After that, both her mother and she took some time to think.

"Well, all we know is that this stone is the key to unlock all items of the Power Suit." suggested Invisigirl.

"That's true, but let's focus on the unknown right now. Let's see, 'body enduring and an intelligent mind'. . . I guess that one must go through incredibly arduous physical and mental tests in order to retrieve it." Elastigirl suggested.

"What I am confused on," said Invisigirl, "is the word "heart". It is used a lot in her final words."

Elastigirl realized that too and wondered its meaning. She then recalled the lines "Unlock the heart and heart unlock" and "It lies not in the world, but within the heart". She tried to put the two clues together. Suddenly, her eyes shot wide open.

"Wait Vi. I think I figured something out. The words "It lies not in the world, but within the heart" is a clue. A clue that leads to another clue."

"But what does it mean?" A puzzled Invisigirl asked.

"The clue can not be found anywhere on the planet." replied she.

"Then where is it?"

Elastigirl pointed to the stone that had an engraving of a heart in the center. "It's inside the stone."

Invisigirl and Elastigirl stared at the rock for a long time. Invisigirl tried to piece together everything that her mother said. She then fixed her eyes on the center of the rock and at the little heart.

"So exactly how do we obtain the clue mom?"

"I don't know."

"Unlock the heart. . . heart unlock. . ." Invisigirl whispered to herself. She then had an idea. "Maybe if I wish with all of my heart to unlock this thing, something could happen."

Elastigirl shrugged her arms. "Give it a try honey."

Invisigirl took the stone and held it close to her chest. She wished with all of her might to unlock the stone. Afterwards, she stopped. Nothing happened. Invisigirl sighed and slumped back into her seat.

"Maybe I didn't wish hard enough." She sighed.

"Or maybe you need more. Try it one more time honey."

Elastigirl took Invisigirl's hands. The teen Super still had the rock in her grasp. Both heroines closed their eyes and wished and yearned with all of their heart. Suddenly, a bright light illuminated the Incredibile. When it faded, a roll of parchment laid on Elastigirl's lap. Both she and Invisigirl stared at the roll of paper. Elastigirl took it and rolled it out. She started to read the clue.

_No man is a mountain, yet No Man Is An Island_

_but one is adventurous in times of need._

_Search valiantly under the depths_

_until you find the Boots of Speed._

"Well, at least we know what we are supposed to find." laughed Invisigirl.

"That's true, but the question is where do we search."

The two heroines thought incredible hard. They constantly read the clue over and over again. Five minutes later, Invisigirl spotted something incredibly crucial.

"Mom, why are the words "No Man Is An Island" capitalized?"

Both Invisigirl and Elastigirl looked carefully at the words "No Man Is An & Island." Both repeated the line "No Man Is An Island" to themselves over and over again.

"No Man Is An Island. . .No Man Is An Island. . .No Man Is An Island. . ." the two would constantly repeat.

"NOMANISAN ISLAND!!!" shouted Invisigirl, deciphering the clue.

Elastigirl looked at her daughter. "Great job Violet! We solved the clue! But there is one thing that still bugs me. Where exactly in Nomanisan are we supposed to look?"

Invisigirl and Elastigirl looked at the clue and read it over again until they practically memorized it.

"I don't know mom. But all we know is that the Boots of Speed are located somewhere in Nomanisan island. We have to get there before Elemental does."

Elastigirl didn't want to just go to Nomanisan with only a general knowledge of the Boost fo Speed's location, but she knew that her daughter was right. Both she and Invisigirl buckled their seatbelts. Elastigirl started the Incredibile and started to drive away. She drove the car to the docks. Invisigirl looked back at the city.

"Mom, what about Dash and dad?"

Elastigirl froze. She looked out into the ocean, the back at the city. She tilted her head down to the steering wheel, her eyes shut.

"Vi, I hate to say this, but we have to do it without them."

Invisigirl gasped, "But why?"

"Sweetie, we were caught in the museum. This makes us prime suspects. We are in enough trouble already. I don't want anyone else to get involved, even Dash and your father."

Invisigirl nodded. Elastigirl pressed a button on the Incredibile. The car tucked its wheels under and wings spread from the sides. Hot gases rushed out of the nozzle from the rear as the Incredijet took off from the docks and flew into the horizon. Elastigirl inputted the coordinates to Nomanisan then switched it to autopilot mode. She and Invisigirl then reclined their seats and fell asleep.


	6. Searching

**Searching**

Elastigirl and Invisigirl woke up. The Incredijet landed in the depths of the Nomanisan jungle. They exited the vehicle. Both heroines observed their surroundings. They eyed many tall trees, short shrubs, a abundant amount of animals, and plenty of plants.

"You ready Vi?" Elastigirl asked.

"Let's go mom." replied Invisigirl.

The two women started off at a sprint. They dashed through the jungles, searching for a clue or indication of the Power Item. Elastigirl and Invisigirl looked behind large bushes and around the tallest trees. Unfortunately, one would conclude that searching behind a tall leafy bush or around a tall tree would be a little too simple. Both continued their search. Their sprint later decelerated into a jog. Invisigirl and Elastigirl paced their jog as they explored the island. They continued searching for about an hour. Finally, they came to a stop at a large lake. Elastigirl bent over as Invisigirl laid on the ground, clutching her cramped rib. Both panted heavily.

"It's hopeless mom. I don't think it's here." complained Invisigirl.

Elastigirl sighed, "Honey, don't give up. Amber Crombie gave us this clue for a reason. It has got to be here."

Invisigirl got up and walked over to the lake. She took off her boots and sank her bare feet into the cold, refreshing lake water. Elastigirl joined her. She placed her boots next to her daughter's and dipped her feet in the water. Both uttered a sigh of relaxation. Their energy would slowly replenish with every passing minute. Finally, the two Supers lifted their feet out of the water and into their boots. Elastigirl and Invisigirl got to their feet and resumed their exploration. They jogged through another section of the island for about an hour. They finally stopped at a somewhat familiar area.

"Oh great," pouted Invisigirl, "we're back to where we started."

"No we aren't." said Elastigirl.

"Yes, we are. Can't you see that we have gone in a complete circle?"

Elastigirl crossed her arms. "Vi, look. If we are in the same spot, then there can be one of two assumptions. Either the Incrediplane should be here, or two. . ."

A thought came to Elastigirl's mind. Her eyes widened in fear. Invisigirl stared at her mother with a rather confused look. Suddenly, a light blue beam nailed Elastigirl in the back. She fell to the floor. Invisigirl turned around and saw another incoming beam. It hit her in the chest before the teenaged heroine could put up a force field. She landed right next to her mother. Both Supers quickly got to their feet. A woman then slowly levitated in front of them. She was wearing a green and black Super Suit.

"Elemental!" gasped Elastigirl and Invisigirl.

"Hello Violet and Helen. Missed me?" The two Supers didn't answer. Both assumed a fighting stance, ready to confront her. Elemental just laughed. "Isn't this a wonderful greeting? I didn't come here to fight you. I mean, you both clearly know what I want."

"Forget it Elemental!" said Invisigirl, taking a step forward. "You are not going to get your hands on any of the Power Items."

Elemental laughed out loud. "And who is going to stop me?" She questioned.

"We will." concluded Elastigirl, standing next to her daughter.

Elemental laughed again, then raised her hands up into the air. A large cloud of dust enveloped Elastigirl and Invisigirl. The dust cloud blinded their eyes. A minute later, the cloud of dust subsided. Both Supers regained their vision. They turned around and saw Elemental, with two monster-like creatures standing at her side.

"Violet, Helen, I would like you to meet two of my friends that I had just created."

These monster stood at about seven feet tall. Their head was made of metal and their chest was all earth and mud. Their right arm was made of green plants and vines. The left was clear water. The right leg was on fire, literally. The left leg comprised of many clusters of clouds. One eye was as bright as light, while the other was incredibly dark.

"They are beautiful are they? I made them myself." giggled Elemental.

Elemental levitated herself in the air as her monsters took care of the two Supers. Invisigirl formed a force field around herself and her mother. The monsters advanced to the force field. With lighting fast speed and rock solid power, they pounded the field. Invisigirl tried to hold it up but each hit her force field takes decreased her energy. It only took a couple hits before she drops her field. One monster grabbed Elastigirl, lifted her into the air and threw her viciously. She crashed onto a rock. The other monster hurled Invisigirl. She crashed into a tree. Both slowly got to their feet. The pain surged through their back as they assumed a fighting stance.

A monster ran over to Invisigirl. She disappeared on the spot. The confused creature stopped in his tracks as he looked all around for her. Then, it felt something stuck in its rib. The monster looked down and saw a dematerialized Invisigirl, with her foot stuck in the muddy body of the creature. The creature grabbed her and slammed her viciously on the ground. She groaned in pain as she was then hurled at a tree. She slumped against the trunk as the elemental creature got into a fighting stance. Though pain surged through her body, Invisigirl got to her feet. Seconds later, she became invisible.

Elastigirl glared at the towering element monster. All of the sudden, it discharged rocks from its chest. Elastigirl jumped out of the way before the rocks dropped on top of her. In midair, she lashed a kick at the monster's face. Before her kick could connect, the monster grabbed her leg and threw her up into the air. Elastigirl flipped in midair and landed on her two feet. She then ran up to the monster. This time, the elemental creature when on the offensive. It delivered a right hook to Elastigirl's cheek, then followed with a left hook. Elastigirl recoiled but couldn't block a punch to the face. That sent her off her feet. She crashed and bounced off a rock. Before she landed on the ground, the elemental monster delivered an uppercut to her stomach. She was sent back up into the air. The monster grabbed her again and slammed her down on the ground.

The other elemental creature looked right and left, searching for the invisible Super. Without warning, a force field was formed around it. It was then levitated into the air. Invisigirl dematerialized as she kept the force field up. Her energy started to lower slowly because the creature inside was heavy. In addition to that, her strength slowly diminished because the force field that encapsulated the creature was enormous. To make matters worse, the monster started to pound the force field. Doing this accelerated Invisigirl's decreasing strength dramatically. Invisigirl let down her force field. This gave the monster an opportunity to strike. It punched Invisigirl square in the face, knocking her off her feet. She slowly got up. A solid uppercut to the chin later connected to Invisigirl. The elemental monster swung a right hook at her cheek. Then a kick to the other side of the face followed after that. A final punch to the face sent Invisigirl recoiling in pain. She stumbled off of her feet and landed on her back on the ground. The elemental creature grabbed her hair and lifter her in the air. With all of its strength, it punched Inivisigirl's stomach. Invisigirl fell to the ground, clutching her stomach, writhing in pain.

The two rock monsters lifted the two heroines to Elemental. Groaning in pain, Elastigirl and Invisigirl opened their groggy eyes and looked at Elemental.

"You know it didn't have to be this way. All I wanted is just the Power Suit. Isn't that to hard?"

"You. . . won't get away. . . with this." moaned Elastigirl.

"But of course I will. Who is going to stop me? Two weak Supers like you?"

And with that, the creatures tossed the two heroines high into the air. Elemental then fired two beams of light from her hand. It nailed Elastigirl and Invisigirl in midair, projection them higher into the atmosphere. They descended back to Nomanisan Island. They plunged right into a river. Both sunk a couple feet underwater before darting to the surface. Their heads emerged out of the water as both inhaled a gasp of air.

"Mom. . .mom" panted Invisigirl.

Elastigirl looked at her daughter. Her eyes were wide open in fear. Elastigirl looked in her direction and saw that they were heading toward a waterfall. Quickly, she grabbed on to her daughter with one arm. With the other arm, she reached for a tree branch above her. Once it was in her grasp, she hoisted herself and Invisigirl up onto a tree.

"There you are." said a voice.

Elastigirl and Invisigirl turned around. And there she was. Elemental standing on top of a branch. Elastigirl set her daughter down so she could form a force field but it was too late. Elemental discharged a beam of light from her eyes, nailing the two Supers in the chest. The impact knocked them off the tree and back into the water. The Supers resurfaced, wiping the water and hair from their eyes. Unfortunately, the current pulled them closer and close to the waterfall. Elastigirl and Invisigirl tried to escape, but it was no use. The two drifted off of the edge of the waterfall. They plummeted down into the water below. Invisigirl and Elastigirl surfaced, taking a gasp of air. After wiping the water from their eyes, they swam toward each other.

"You alright?" asked Elastigirl.

Invisigirl nodded. She looked up into the sky. Her eyes widened in fear.

"Mom. . ."

Elastigirl looked up. She saw a large object was accelerating and gravitating toward them. Both Invisigirl and Elastigirl gasped and dove underwater. They swam to the bottom as fast as they could. Suddenly, a giant boulder splashes right into the water. The giant rock missed Invisigirl's and Elastigirl's legs by a centimeter. The force sent the two Super Heroines tumbling underwater. Elastigirl and Invisigirl gazed down at the rock as it continued to submerge into the depths of the water. They then swam back to the surface. Their heads emerged from the water as both Supers gasped for air. The two heroines panted heavily.

"You okay?" A drenched Elastigirl asked.

"I'm fine." panted a soaked Invisigirl.

Then, both Elastigirl and Invisigirl looked up. They heard Elemental's voice.

"I'm going down there to. . . **check** on you guys."

Before Elemental descended down the waterfall, Elastigirl and Invisigirl took one gigantic breath and dove down below the surface. They swam until they were about twenty feet below the surface of the water. Elemental glided her self off of the ledge and down to the water. Seconds later, she was levitating a foot above the water. Elemental looked down into the water.

"Come on out you two." She giggled. "You can't stay underwater forever you know."

Underwater, Invisigirl and Elastigirl held their breath, waiting for Elemental to leave. Unfortunately, she wouldn't go. The two Supers started to feel a little light-headed. Their oxygen was slowly diminishing. Both struggled dearly to stay under. They had been underwater for about two minutes. The longest time that both Elastigirl and Invisigirl can hold their breath is exactly two minutes and thirty seconds. Finally, they could no longer hold it anymore. Elastigirl and Invisigirl darted to the surface. They resurface, inhaling a gasp of air, coughing and panting excessively. Both Supers spewed water out of their mouth as Elemental started to laugh.

"You guys are really pathetic. Don't you know that you are playing on my home turf?"

Elemental started to hover above the water. She raised her arms above and formed a fireball in her palms. The fireball began to grow in size until it was about the size of an Omnidroid.

"Now I know what you dears are wondering. Why have a fireball when you guys are in water? Well the answer is very simple. I can manipulate the elements to my desire. This also means I can do what ever I want, even put fire in water." Elemental explained. "This fireball I am about to discharge at you is a special one. Once it comes into contact with any solid object, it will explode. So Violet and Helen honey, I suggest you find some cover."

Elemental rose high up in the air, ready to throw the large explosive fire down at the two.

"Violet, follow me." ordered Elastigirl.

Invisigirl nodded. Both Supers took another breath and dove underwater once again. While submerged, the two looked for any sign of shelter. Invisigirl spotted a cave. She pointed it out to her mother and both she and Elastigirl swam as fast as they could to the underwater cavern. They continued to swim inside and up as it winded in the upward direction.

Outside, Elemental forcefully threw the fireball down into the water. It sunk to the bottom. Upon contact, the fireball dispersed. The explosion sent a rush of bubbles and force in all directions. This included outside and into the cavern Invisigirl and Elastigirl swam through.

Meanwhile, the two Supers swam as fast and as hard as they could. They were running out of energy and oxygen. They started to feel like they were almost going to drown. Suddenly, a rush of bubbles pushed them forward and out of the water. They were projected out of the water and onto the rocky surface of a cavern. Elastigirl and Invisigirl roughly coughed water out of their mouths. Both were exhausted, weak, soaked, and sore. Taking a beating and coming close to drowning really took it out on the two heroines.

After a minute of lying on the ground, Elastigirl slowly, but painfully got to her feet. She stumbled over to Invisigirl. Once she reached her, she bent down to help her to her feet. A minute later, both Elastigirl and Invisigirl were wobbling on their two legs.

"How could she. . ." Invisigirl started to cough water out of her mouth. After that, she cringed from all of the pain rushing in her body. Panting, she continued, ". . .do this to us?"

Elastigirl sighed. "I don't know Vi. I'm just surprised that we are still alive."

All of the sudden, a bright exuberant light was shone in the dark cave. Invisigirl looked around and noticed that the stone, with a heart engraving in the center, was glowing.

"Mom, what's going on?" inquired Invisigirl.

Elastigirl stared at the glowing rock, placing a hand below her chin. "I don't know, but I think it means that we are getting close to the Speed Boots."

The cavern was not incredibly dark. It had some very small openings at the top that allowed a glimpse of sunlight to illuminate the cave. It wasn't really big. The cave was about twenty feet wide and thirty feet high. Sore and soaked, Invisigirl and Elastigirl explored the cave, searching for the Speed Boots. The stone grew brighter and brighter with each passing second. Invisigirl looked on the ground and noticed a path of rocks all aligned up in some sort of pathway. Invisigirl used her eyes to follow the path. It led to a rock wall with a small X carved in the center.

"MOM! I THINK I FOUND IT!!!" She called.


	7. Sink or Swim

**Sink or Swim**

Elastigirl made her way toward Invisigirl. She pointed out the huge X in the rock wall. Both gently rubbed their hands along the solid rock. Elastigirl looked at Invisigirl, who looked back at her. Both heroines nodded at each other. The Supers walked back a couple paces. Then, Invisigirl formed a force field ball around herself. She floated inside the force field ball. Elastigirl then wrapped her long, elongated arms around the force field ball. She started to spin around and around like a hammer thrower, twirling the force field up into the air around and around. Finally, Elastigirl release the force field, hurling the force field sphere, with Invisigirl inside, at the rock wall. The wall broke upon contact, revealing a shiny pair of gold boots with small lightning bolts coming out of the heel. Elastigirl walked up to her daughter. Invisigirl took the boots in her arms. Both stared in amazement.

"Thank you so much for finding it for me." said a voice.

Invisigirl and Elastigirl turned around and saw Elemental standing right in front of them.

"Come on Elemental. We're tired and hurt. Can you just leave us alone?" Invisigirl implored.

Elemental let out a laugh. "Oh Violet dear. Can't you see you and your mother are right now vulnerable and easy to beat? Look at your condition. You guys won't stand a chance against me **alone**." She said. "But, since you are fatigued, I'll give you an option. Hand the Speed Boots to me right now and you will live. But if not, I can always take it from you by force."

Elastigirl and Invisigirl assumed a fighting stance, even though they were still weak and wet from the last encounter. Elemental lifted her arms up in the air. Rocks all around started to levitate. Elemental pointed a finger at the two heroines. Quickly Invisigirl formed a force field. The rocks pelted the field. After she dropped her force field, Invisigirl became invisible. Elastigirl lashed a kick to Elemental. She was sent off of her feet. When she got up, an invisible punch to her ribs doubled her over. A sudden sharp kick to the chest knocked Elemental back into the water.

"That was easy." said Invisigirl.

Suddenly, vines sprung up from the ground and wrapped around Elastigirl's and Invisigirl's body. They were suspended high in the air as Elemental ascended from the water. Violently, the vines threw Invisigirl onto a wall. The impact created a large crack, sending little sprays of water rushing in. Elastigirl was thrown to the other side of the cavern. She ricocheted off of the rock wall. The wall began to crack as water started to leak in to the cave. Invisigirl got to her hands and knees. Elemental walked up to her and punted a kick right into the stomach of the teenaged heroine. Invisigirl doubled over on her knees, clenching her stomach, whimpering in pain. Elemental grabbed and lifted her by her hair. Forcefully, she slammed the young girl's face on to the rock wall. This sent a rush of pain into Invisigirl's face. Elemental then lifted her up and slammed the young Super, front first, onto the rock wall. This broke a large part of the wall, sending a torrent of water rushing into the cave. Elastigirl came running toward Elemental. Elemental smiled and elbowed Elastigirl in the gut. She recoiled, clutching her abdomen. Elemental then gave a solid kick to the Super's chest. She was knocked off of her feet as she once again bounced off of the wall. This time, more water was brought into the cavern.

Invisigirl and Elastigirl got to their feet. The water level rose up to their knees. Elemental started to advance to them. Elastigirl lengthened her arms and grabbed her ankles. She slammed her down on to a couple walls, breaking them upon impact. Then, Invisigirl formed a force field around Elemental. With all of her strength, she threw the field up into the air. She fell fifteen feet down toward the ground.

Unfortunately, since more water was rushed into the cavern. Water showered onto the Supers, soaking them once again. The water level reached up to Elastigirl's neck. Invisigirl had to stand on her toes to stay afloat. Two seconds later, the water level was now ten feet deep. Elastigirl and Invisigirl could not touch the bottom anymore. They treaded water as the level grew higher with each passing second.

Elemental dove down underwater and lashed out vines at the two heroines' legs as she pulled them underwater. Deeper and deeper Elastigirl and Invisigirl was brought under. While submerged, Elemental round-house kicked the teenaged Super a kick across the jaw. After that, she connected a left hook to the other side of the face. Elemental then swam over to the other Super and elbowed her in the back of the head. After that, she thrust a kick straight to the lower back of Elastigirl. Elemental uppercuted Invisigirl right under the chin, then followed with a punch to her face. She then kneed Elastigirl in the stomach, following with a side kick to her breasts. One final kick to Elastigirl's chin sent her rising back up to the surface. Elemental then gazed at Invisigirl, who was trying to swim back up, but the vines kept her down. Finally, after one colossal kick to the stomach, the vines were unwound around her leg. She doubled over and clutched her stomach for a second before swimming up to the surface.

Elastigirl gasped for air as soon as her head emerged from the water. She panted roughly, coughing extremely hard. Five seconds later, Invisigirl resurfaced. She gasped for air as she coughed water from her lungs. She panted excessively.

"Mom. . ." said she as she swam over to her mother.

"Violet. . ." Elastigirl sighed.

They swam toward each other until there were about a foot in reach from each other. All of the sudden, they felt something wrap around their legs. Elastigirl and Invisigirl took one giant, deep breath before getting pulled under once again. Elemental snagged the two heroines' and pulled them to the bottom. After that, vines wrapped around the necks of Invisigirl and Elastigirl. The vines began to tighten, strangling the Supers. At the same time, Elemental formed four rock fists. The two stone hands began to pound Elastigirl and Invisigirl in the stomach. The blows not only aggravate their aching abdomen, but each fist that sunk into their stomach made them gasp out the air they were holding in their lungs. For about thirty seconds, Elemental watched the two Super Heroines get ruthlessly pounded. Each fist would collide at the Supers' midsection.

Then, after one minute, the vines entangling the heroines' legs were unraveled. Invisigirl and Elastigirl bolted to the surface. Both resurfaced, taking a huge gasp of air. They doubled over on the surface, clutching their stomach, groaning in pain.

Elemental suddenly emerged from the surface of water. "It's a shame that you can't breathe water like me dears. Well, I guess I'll be taking these with me."

Elemental held up a pair of golden boots. It was the Speed Boots. Elemental winked at the two, then dove back down below the surface. Invisigirl and Elastigirl swam underwater after her. All of the sudden, two rock fists came up to the two heroines. One pounded them square across the face, the other nailed them in the midsection. The two hits sent the two back up to the surface, whimpering in pain.

Elemental swam underwater and through the entrance hole. She then sealed it by piling a bunch of rocks on top of each other. "Try getting through that." laughed she as she swam away.

Elastigirl and Invisigirl took a deep breath and swam after her. They were surprised to find the only way out sealed. They darted to the surface. They wiped the water from their eyes and the hair from their face. Both realized they only ten feet of air and room left. The water was rapidly rising.

"Mom, there's no way out!"

"Vi, keep calm. there has to be some way to escape." Elastigirl consoled. "We better hurry, the cavern is beginning to fill up."

Invisigirl and Elastigirl took one giant breath and swam to the bottom. They searched underwater for a hole or any other way of escape. For about ten seconds, they would submerge, swim and search underwater, and reemerge back up to the surface. After doing that about one minute, Invisigirl and Elastigirl resurfaced, gasping and panting for air. And speaking of air, the air pocket they were in went from their shoulder blades, to about two inches over their head.

"Mom, I didn't find anything. Did you?"

"Well, I managed to find a small hole. Both you and I are able to fit though. It's just the hole is only small enough for one of us. The other person will just have to follow."

"Are you sure mom?" huffed Invisigirl, already out of breath. "What if it leads to a dead end?"

Elastigirl panted, "We don't have a choice Vi. We can either stay and drown, or take a chance." Both Supers gazed down at the rising water. "You ready?"

Invisigirl looked at her mother and nodded. Taking one deep breath, and holding it, both Invisigirl and Elastigirl submerged underwater once again. The teenaged Super followed her mom as both swam to and through the tiny hole. No matter how much pain they suffered, or how fatigued they were, both Supers were determined to make it out alive. Later, the two confronted a downslope. Fighting to hold their breath, they swam down the slope, not caring whether if it was the right way. The downslope was about ten feet. Finally, Elastigirl swam out of the hole. Invisigirl followed after her. They were now in the ocean. About fifty feet below the surface. Unfortunately, both heroines had little oxygen left in their lungs. Elastigirl and Invisigirl darted immediately to the surface. The heroines were now about thirty feet below the surface, and little air left. The farther they swam up, the more tired they started to be. Invisigirl's and Elastigirl's speed started to slowly decrease the farther they went. They were twenty feet below the surface now, with only twenty five seconds of oxygen left. They started to feel very light headed, but still continued to swim up. Finally at five feet, they had only five seconds of air left. Four. . .three. . .two. . .one. . . finally, Elastigirl and Invisigirl resurfaced from the depths of the water. The Super Heroines inhaled a large gasp of air. After that, they began to pant and cough excessively. Both were incredibly exhausted. They had a hard time trying to regain their composure, breathing, and trying to stay afloat.

A voice from up in the clouds stared down at them. "Wow, I underestimated their strength and ability. These two pests are going to be hard to eliminate." It was Elemental. She peered down at the Supers as an idea came to mind. She then lifted her hands up into the air.

Panting, Elastigirl asked her daughter, "Are you alright?"

Even though Invisigirl was huffing and puffing, she managed to crack a small smile. The two began to look around. Then, Invisigirl spotted something.

"Mom, Nomanisan Island is right over there. Just a little bit of a light swim over there."

A smile was put on Elastigirl's face. Before both started their swim, a huge shadow appeared over them. Elastigirl and Invisigirl turned around and gasped. A fifty foot wave was towering over them. Both Supers submerged underwater just as the giant wave toppled on top of them. The wave flipped both heroines underwater. In addition, they were plunged deeper below the surface. Invisigirl and Elastigirl swam up to the surface, taking in a gasp of air. After wiping the hair and water from their faces, both Super Heroines saw another incoming wave. Both submerged once again as the force of the giant rush of water cascaded right on top of them. After flipping underwater for twenty seconds, Elastigirl and Invisigirl resurfaced. One second after they emerged from the water surface, another wave crashed down right on top of them. This was the most powerful wave that collapsed down onto the two Supers. They flipped over underwater and were forced deeper below.

"Well, that should take care of them." laughed Elemental. "However, if this doesn't kill them, exhaustion will."

Elemental disappeared into the atmosphere. One minute later, Elastigirl and Invisigirl resurfaced, gasping for oxygen. Calm, complacent waves brought the two Supers to the shallow area of Nomanisan Island beaches. Invisigirl and Elastigirl arduously and painfully crawled onto the sandy beach. Both panted heavily as each of their energy had just been relinquished. In addition, pain rushed through their body each time they moved a muscle. Finally, both rested on the shore.

"Are. . .you. . .okay?" asked Elastigirl, huffing and puffing.

"Yeah. . ." Invisigirl exhaled.

A smile was placed on Elastigirl's face. She finally lost consciousness. Invisigirl was also starting to become unconscious. Before everything became black, the last thing Invisigirl saw was the stone with the heart craving on it, was beaming and glowing brilliantly.


	8. Too Hot to Handle

**Too Hot to Handle**

Elastigirl started to regain consciousness. She slowly opened her eyes. The brilliant sun gleamed through her eyes. Seconds later, Invisigirl, her daughter, woke up as well. The two laid on the sand as they gazed at their surroundings. Both were well aware that they were still alive. But Elastigirl and Invisigirl were surprised. The two turned their heads toward each other.

"Violet!" gasped Elastigirl.

"Mom!" Invisigirl awed.

Both struggled to get to their hands and knees. However, after their last encounter with Elemental, both were weak, fatigued, and in pain. It took them about five minutes to completely reach on all fours. After that, both females locked into each other's arms. Tears were cascading down the two Super's faces. Both were surprised yet incredibly grateful to still be alive.

"What happened?" inquired Invisigirl.

Elastigirl shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know Vi. To tell you the truth, we should've died after an experience like that." she said. Invisigirl gasped but her mother went on. "Think about it Vi, we almost drowned, got ourselves beaten, and if that wasn't enough, we could've died from exhaustion!"

Invisigirl looked down at the sand. Many thoughts swirled through her mind. Of course she was happy to be alive. But never in her life would she imagine coming so close to death.

"So what do we do now mom," Invisigirl inquired, "you know, about the rest of the Power Suit?"

"Violet. . ." awed her mom. She knew what her daughter was thinking.

"Should we mom? We tried to stop Elemental from obtaining the Boots of Speed. We failed and almost died."

Elastigirl placed an arm around her daughter. "Violet, I understand that you are scared. Trust me, I am just as afraid as you." Invisigirl looked at the ground as her mother went on. "But we are Supers honey. As a Super, we dedicate our lives to protect the innocent and to defeat the oppressors of justice and humanity, even if that mean facing the hardest, most painful challenge."

"I understand." said Violet.

"So what do you think we should do? Sooner or later, Elemental is going to find out that we have the key. And when she does possess the stone, she will definitely find the rest of the Power Suit."

Invisigirl gazed at her mother with a look of fear and determination. "What is the next clue?"

Elastigirl smiled at her daughter. Invisigirl smiled back. Both took the stone in their hands and wished with all of their heart for the next clue. A bright light beamed and then faded. A roll of paper was placed on the lap of Elastigirl. She took it, unrolled it, and began to read.

_A powerful one,_

_hot as the sun,_

_deep within the sea,_

_is the Tights of Indestructibility._

"Well at least we know what we are looking for." said Invisigirl. "Now the question is, where is it?"

Elastigirl pondered on the line _"hot as the sun"_. "Hey Vi", she called, "name me everything you can that is hot as the sun here on Nomanisan Island.

Invisigirl looked around. Her eye finally caught a huge volcano.

"Oh, I get it. It makes so much sense now. I understand. The Tights of Indestructibility is located somewhere in the volcano." hypothesized Invisigirl.

"Not really inside, but somewhere _"deep within the sea"_ of lava."

Elastigirl and Invisigirl started their hike toward the large, mountainous volcano. It took them about two hours to get there because they were still fatigued. Once they got to the volcano, both started their climb. This took an extra hour for both Super Heroines to reach the top. Once they did reach the peak of the volcano, the two looked down into the mouth. Elastigirl wrapped her arms around her daughter's body as the two descended slowly down to the lava pits. Elastigirl was used as a parachute to decelerate the fall. Finally, the two landed on the hard rock down below. Elastigirl and Invisigirl gazed at the sea of lava.

"It's hidden somewhere in here right?" inquired Invisigirl.

Elastigirl shook her head. "Not really Vi. It is somewhere in the sea of lava."

"Are you serious?" asked Invisigirl inquisitively.

Elastigirl nodded her head. Both heroines walked over to the edge of the lava pit. They noticed excessive bubbling in the center of the lava.

"I hope E made this the way she said she did." sighed Elastigirl.

She elongated her arms over the lava. She was about to dip her hands in when. . .

"MOM, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Elastigirl retracted her hands. She gazed at her daughter. "The clue reveals that the item we are looking for is in the depths of the lava Vi."

"But mom, this is **hot** lava. What if your suit isn't indestructible enough?"

Elastigirl placed her hands on Invisigirl's shoulders. "Violet, I know it is in there. I have to try. If not, Elemental will get it."

Invisigirl reluctantly nodded. She knew Elemental can control the elements. She took a step back as Elastigirl lengthened her arms again over the lava.

"Okay," sighed Elastigirl, "here we go."

Elastigirl slowly dipped her hand into the lava. As soon as the Super Suit touched the lava, it immediately began to absorb the heart. Elastigirl reached deeper into the lava. The longer her Super Suit was in the lava, the more heat it absorbed. Elastigirl cringed from the heat her suit was taking in. Suddenly, she felt her hand touch something. Elastigirl grabbed it. Unfortunately, she couldn't take the heat any longer. Elastigirl released her grip on what she was holding and retracted her arm. Once it emerged from the lava, she rapidly tried to cool her arm off. It was burning hot.

"Mom, are you okay?" inquired Invisigirl. She tried to fan and blow on her mother's arm.

Minutes later, Elastigirl's arm was better. Fortunately, no part of her arm was burned. Sadly, they did not obtain the Tights of Indestructibility.

Elastigirl stood back up and elongated her arm once again. Invisigirl grabbed her mother's arm before she did anything else.

"Mom, are you crazy?" she asked.

Elastigirl replied, "Violet, I know it is in there. I had it."

Invisigirl sighed, "Okay, just don't get hurt, okay?"

Elastigirl reached into the lava once again. She tried her hardest to ignore the burning pain that her arm is absorbing. She waved her arm around until she felt something. Elastigirl grabbed it and instantly fished it out. She retracted her arm and began cooling it off.

Invisigirl came to help. "Good job, mom."

Elastigirl panted in pain, but managed to crack a smile. "Thanks."

It took a couple seconds, but finally, the Tights of Indestructibility finally cooled off. Invisigirl took it and observed it. It was made of a strong, yet soft piece of fabric. The clothing was shining solid gold. Invisigirl stared in awe of the beautiful article of clothing. Elastigirl came to join her daughter. She too was captivated by the beauty of the tights.

"Well, that was easy." sighed Elastigirl.

Invisigirl shot a suspicious look at the lava. "A little too easy."

All of the sudden, the ground below began to quake. Both Supers lost their balance and fell down to the ground. Invisigirl and Elastigirl saw te lava bubbling excessively. Both knew. The volcano was going to erupt.

"Vi, we gotta get out of here!" yelled Elastigirl.

Invisigirl nodded. "Mom, hang on! I got an idea!"

Invisigirl formed a force field around herself and her mom. The lava began to bubble more and more. Finally, a burst of lava shot out of the mouth of the volcano. The eruption shot the force field, with Invisigirl and Elastigirl inside, out of the volcano like a gun. They plummeted through the air. Sadly, the eruption drained all of Invisigirl's energy. She dropped her force field and slipped into unconsciousness. Both heroines plummeted down toward the ground. Elastigirl grabbed hold of her daughter. She turned her body into a parachute. She floated safely down toward the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, someone in the shadows of the trees had been watching their every move. "Elemental, seems like the Supers have obtained a piece of the Power Suit." he said. "What are you orders?"

"Just wait. We can't rush things you know. I want them to do the work for me. But let us not worry about them now. Just keep your eye on them, and remember your job."

"Yes ma'am."


	9. Narrow Escape

**Narrow Escape**

Elastigirl carried the unconscious Invisigirl in her arms as she made her way through the jungle. After ten minutes of walking, Invisigirl began to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey sweetie!" greeted Elastigirl.

"Mom," asked Invisigirl, "did we get it?"

Elastigirl smiled. Invisigirl looked and saw that the Tights of Indestructibility are hanging on her mother's shoulder. Invisigirl gave a sigh of relief,. After that, her smile faded into a look of insecurity.

"What's wrong Vi?" asked her mother.

Invisigirl shook her head. "It's nothing mom."

Elastigirl nodded. She knew what was going through her daughter's mind. Neither wanted to talk about it.

After a couple minutes, both heroines found the Incredijet. Invisigirl was about to make a dash to the vehicle, when her mother extended her arm and grabbed her by the shoulder. She pulled her back to her side. Elastigirl pulled her daughter behind a nearby tree.

"Mom, what's going on?" Invisigirl asked.

Elastigirl pointed to the vicinity. The Incredijet was surrounded by police troopers. In the midst of all of the troopers was Detective Gamsby. One of the troopers walked up to him.

"Detective, no trace of those Super Heroes."

"Keep looking." commanded Gamsby. "They will have to come back here eventually."

Elastigirl and Invisigirl continued to eavesdrop and spy. Elastigirl turned to her daughter.

"Violet, we have to lure them away from the Incredijet."

Invisigirl nodded. "What's the plan?"

The troopers continued to guard the vehicle. Then, a stone, the size of a golf ball, smacked a trooper right on the temple. He recoiled. The troopers looked toward his direction. All of the sudden, Invisigirl reappeared out of nowhere. She kicked one trooper in the back, sending him to the ground.

"Looking for me?" Invisigirl asked.

She immediately turned and ran the other way. The troopers dashed after her. Detective Gamsby brought up the rear.

Meanwhile, when the coast was clear, Elastigirl crept up to the Incredijet. She reached up and elongated herself up to the cockpit. She had just entered, hen she heard a gunshot. She turned around and saw Detective Gamsby shooting at her. Before he could fire another shot, Elastigirl lashed her arm out at him. She punched him right across the face, knocking him out.

Elastigirl finally got the Incredijet started. She looked over the distance and saw her daughter. She was still being pursued by the troopers. Elastigirl reached out to her and wrapped her arms around Invisigirl. She reeled her into the cockpit. The troopers began firing their machine guns at the Incredijet. The bullets ricocheted off of the Incredijet, but fortunately, no bullets touched the two heroines. Once both were safe inside, and all of the doors were shut, Elastigirl boosted the engines to full power. The Incredijet took off and zoomed away from the island.

"You got lucky this time Supers." pouted Detective Gamsby. "But next time. . . next time. . ."


	10. Third Clue

**Third Clue**

Elastigirl switched the Incredijet to autopilot mode. After that, she slumped into her seat.

Invisigirl asked her mom, "Who was that mom?"

"Detective Gamsby. The best detective in Metroville."

"What was he doing there? And what was that all about?"

Elastigirl sighed. "He was sent to get us Vi. Remember, we are the prime suspects. We were caught at the scene of the crime. So he is out to arrest us. I hope that answers both of your questions."

Invisigirl sighed. "This plays more into Elemental's favor then. But, we still have the NSA on our side right?"

Elastigirl shook her head. "Vi, if they were on our side, we would turn to them for help. Besides, Elemental has her way of persuading people. And also, we are the prime suspects. Everyone is keeping an eye out for us. Even the NSA."

"But that is not fair!" pouted Invisigirl.

"Violet, the only solution is to prove that we are innocent."

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"I don't know, but most importantly, we have to prevent Elemental from obtaining all of the items for the Power Suit. If she has it all, she will be not only unstoppable, but also dangerous."

Invisigirl grabbed the stone with the heart engraving on it. She closed her eyes and wished for the next clue. A bright light gleamed in the Incredijet. When the light faded, a roll of parchment laid on Invisigirl's lap. She took the parchment and began to read the clue.

_For a Land that is Green,_

_Lot of snow is to be seen,_

_Search High with all of your might,_

_Until you find the Cape of Flight._

"Well, there you have it." said Invisigirl. "Now, let us solve it. What I don't understand is the first two lines. I just don't get the snow and a land with a lot of green, like a field, forest, or jungle."

Elastigirl said, "Let's not jump to conclusions so quickly Vi. You have to read and think of any and all possibilities. May I see the clue please?"

Invisigirl handed the parchment to her mother. She read it over carefully. She whispered the riddle to herself many times. After that, her eyes widened.

"What is it mom? You solved something?"

Elastigirl nodded. "Violet, haven't you noticed that the words "Green" and "Land" are capitalized? That must mean something important."

Invisigirl began to mutter the words "Green" and "Land" to herself. She repeated both words faster, and faster. Finally, she was able to connect them.

"Greenland?" she asked. Elastigirl nodded. "But why?"

"Well, for one thing, if all of the Power Suit items were kept in one place, then it would be easier to steal and obtain. If it was spread out, then it would make searching more harder."

"But where in Greenland do we search?" inquired Invisigirl.

Elastigirl looked back at the clue again. She read the last two lines.

"Vi, I'm taking a stab at this, but I think the Cape of Flight is located somewhere in the mountains of Greenland."

"Good guess, but it doesn't give us an exact place where to search. And there are so many mountains in Greenland. Which do we start with?" Invisigirl questioned.

"I don't know Vi. I guess we should start with the highest mountain in that area. After all, there is kind of an emphasis on the word "High" in the clue."

The Incredijet flew until it reached Greenland. It was snowing, and very, very cold. The Incredijet landed in a wide open area, behind a couple mountains. Through the windshield, both saw Greenland's tallest mountain: Mt. Gunnbjorn.

"Vi, we better change out of our Super Suits and something warmer. I think we are to noticeable in our Super Suits."

The two Supers changed out of their suits. They found some spare snow clothes in one of the Incredijet's compartments. After putting them on, Violet made her way to the Incredijet door. As soon as she opened it, a strong blizzard wind blew into her face. She closed the door forcefully. She ran to her mom, shivering from the cold. Helen wrapped her arms around her daughter and embraced her in a warm hug.

"Maybe we should wait until tomorrow for the blizzard to stop." suggested Helen.

Both made their way to their seats. They were growing more and more sleepy. Both tried to rest in their seats.

"Mom?"

"Yes Vi?" responded Helen.

"I'm worried."

"Violet. . ."

Violet interrupted, "Not about us, I am just worried about Dad, Dash, and even Jack-Jack."

"Yeah. . . me too."


	11. Bob and Dash

**Bob and Dash**

It was about noon at the Parr house, Bob Parr and Dash Parr were laying on the couch watching TV. Both have become incredibly bored.

"Where are they?" wondered Dash.

Bob sighed, "I don't know son. I'm worried too. We haven't heard from them in a long time."

"Have you tried calling them? Or using the homing device in our suits?" the young boy suggested.

Bob nodded. "No luck, Dash. Besides, the tracking device is in for repairs at E's."

"Well, there has to be someway to contact them."

Bob went over to his son and gave him a pat on the back. "Hang on son. I'll give the NSA a call. Maybe their tracking system could help them find us."

"Great!" exclaimed Dash. "I'll give Lucius a call so he can help watch Jack-Jack for us. I get this feeling that Mom and Vi are in trouble."

Dash sped into the kitchen. Meanwhile, Bob made his way into the master bedroom. He picked up the phone and dialed the number to the NSA.

"Hello? Yes, this is Bob Parr, Mr. Incredible. Yes, I would like to. . . what? Yes, she is my wife. Yes I have a daughter. . . excuse me? Wait, WHAT? Now? Okay, we're coming!"

Dash ran into the room. "Lucius just came by. He just picked Jack-Jack up."

Bob turned to his son. "Dash, suit up. We're going to the NSA."

Dash was befuddled. "But why? Is this about Mom and Vi?"

Bob went to his closet and let out a sigh. "I don't know Dash. But we're gonna find out."

* * *

Mr. Incredible and Speedster arrived at the NSA headquarters. Once they stepped inside, many people stared at the two Incredibles. Some were whispering. Mr. Incredible and Speedster made their way to the front desk.

"Someone wanted to see us?" said Mr. Incredible.

"Oh yes. They are waiting for you in Rick's office."

The two Supers rode the elevator up to Rick's own office. Once they opened the door, they were greeted by two people.

"Ah, welcome." greeted Rick Dicker.

"It's about time." said another person, who was in the office, next to Rick.

"Incredibles, I would like you to meet Detective Gamsby. He is the one in charge of all of this."

Mr. Incredible shook the Detective's hand. Speedster shook it after that. After that, the four sat down.

"Detective Gamsby sir," said Speedster, "what is going on? Is my mom and sister okay? What happened to them?"

Detective Gamsby sighed. "How can I explain this to you?"

"Gamsby, we apologize. We just haven't seen them in over a day now. We a quite worried." said Mr. Incredible.

"Are they okay?" the young Super asked.

Before Detective Gamsby could open his mouth, Rick interrupted him. "Well, it isn't easy to tell you this, but we can assure you that Elastigirl and Invisigirl are indeed okay."

"Well, at least for now." added Gamsby.

"What do you mean?" wondered Speedster.

"Incredibles, I am sorry to inform you that Elastigirl and Invisigirl has been charged with robbery of a powerful item."

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!" the two Supers gasped.

"I said, we have found. . ."

"WE HEARD WHAT YOU SAID!" snapped an angered Mr. Incredible. After a while, he started to calm a bit.

"But how can this be? Mom and Violet are good people! They would never do a thing like that."

"That is where you are wrong." Gamsby stated. "Rick, show them the video footage of what happened last night."

Rick Dicker pressed a button by his desk. A televison monitor popped out from the wall. An image of the top floor of the museum was displayed. A frozen Invisigirl was seen after that. Elastigirl was seen as well, trying to unfreeze her daughter. Soon, gunshots were fired. Invisigirl took the stone and leapt out of the museum.

"As you can clearly see, Elastigirl and Invisigirl stole the artifact and have been the prime suspects ever since."

"But there must be a mistake!" suggested Speedster. "There must've been someone else in the museum with them! I mean, my sister can't just freeze her body by herself."

Rick spoke, "Well, there was one other Super. Elemental was also at the scene of the crime."

"But it couldn't be her." said Gamsby. "She claimed she was trying to stop the Incredibles from stealing. We even ran a lie-detector test on her. She passed."

"But. . .but. . ." Speedster stammered.

Gamsby continued, "In addition, the video clearly shows that it was Invisigirl and Elastigirl who took the artifact."

Mr. Incredible stood up. "But there has got to be a reason why they took it."

Gamsby got up from his chair. "It seems as you guys are trying to protect them, as if you know where they are or something, coming from how desperate you two sound." He started to walk behind the two Supers and glared into their eyes. "I'll let you two in on some very important. Any information you have is very vital. Should you go against us, I will have you jailed for it. Now is there anything you would like to tell us?"

Mr. Incredible stared angrily into the Detective's eyes. He then got out of his seat and stormed toward the door. Speedster followed after him. As they made their way out of the NSA Headquarters, both were certain about something. Violet and Helen were in trouble, and were completely the good guys in this case. But there was nothing they could do about it.

* * *

Helen woke up from her sleep. She went over to her slumbering daughter and shook her awake.

"Violet. . . Violet honey. . . wake up."

Violet woke slowly. She got out of her seat and retrieved her Super Suit. After putting it on, Invisigirl looked out side. The blizzard subsided and the sun was shining. A blanket of snow covered the land. In the distance, was their searching spot, Mt. Gunnbjorn.

"Ready mom?" inquired Invisigirl.

"Let's go."

Both Supers left the Incredijet and ran though the snow covered land to the tall mountain.


	12. Arctic Encounter

**Arctic Encounter**

Invisigirl and Elastigirl journeyed through the snow. They approached closer and closer to the mountain, Mt. Gunnbjorn. Invisigirl looked down at the rock. It was to glow a little dimly. It began to glimmer brighter and brighter, the closer they got to the mountain. Elastigirl took notice of this.

"Does this mean the Cape of Flight is located on the top of this mountain?" she asked, pointing.

Invisigirl looked up and nodded. She held the rock high above her head. It beamed brighter. She gulped as she glanced at her mother.

"It appears so. We are probably gonna have to climb it."

Elastigirl asked, "You ready?"

"I guess." replied Invisigirl. Both took a giant sigh before starting their ascent up the mountain.

It took the two about thirty minutes just to get at the halfway point. Both were extremely tired and apprehensive. And both feeling increased th higher they climbed. Suddenly, Invisigirl lost slipped her grip and started to fall. Elastigirl lashed her arm out and wrapped it around her daughter. Once she got a firm grasp of her, she pulled her back up.

Once Invisigirl found her grip on the mountain again, she looked back down. She sighed, "That was close."

"Hang on Vi." assured Elastigirl. "We are getting closer. Just keep climbing."

Elastigirl was right. The rock with the heart engraving was glowing exuberantly.

"Well, we got this far." sighed Invisigirl. "Let's go."

It took about thirty more minutes, but eventually, both Elastigirl and Invisigirl reached the top of the mountain. They crawled to the top, panting heavily. They rested on the snow for about five minutes. Both wanted to take at least a five minute nap, but they couldn't. The rock was glowing so incredibly bright. So bright, it could be seen a mile away. Both realized that the hardest part was completed.

"So where are we supposed to start our search?" inquired Invisigirl.

Elastigirl replied, "That's a good question. I think we should be looking for like a cave or some hidden compartment."

After resting on the snow for about three minutes, they both got up and started their search. After Invisigirl took her first step, she slipped and lost her balance. She landed right on her bottom. Thankfully, she landed on the soft snow.

"Violet, are you okay."

She nodded. "Yeah, but what did I just slipped on? There is nothing but snow up here."

Invisigirl got up and saw a rectangular object. She saw that part of it was still covered in snow. She began to brush the frozen snow off of the object. When that was finished, Invisigirl held the object in her arms. It looked like a piece of cloth.

"Mom! I found it!"

Elastigirl came over to her daughter and saw the thing Invisigirl had in her arms. To her eyes, she couldn't believe what she saw.

"Wow, the Cape of Flight!"

"And it is mine." said a voice.

Invisigirl and Elastigirl looked up. And there stood Elemental. She pointed her finger at the two female Supers. She discharged an ice beam from her finger. Quickly, Invisigirl put up a force field to block the attack. After that, she let down her force field, and both her and Elastigirl assumed a fighting stance.

"Elemantal, how did you find us?" the young Super asked first.

Elemental just giggled. "The bright light that the stone illuminates is not hard to miss little girl."

Elastigirl shouted, "You will never get this Elemental. So leave us alone!"

"Sorry Helen honey." said Elemental, shaking her head. "But I don't plan on leaving until you give me what I'm after. Now hand it over."

Invisigirl looked all around. She tried to survey her surroundings. Then, she looked down the huge slope that lead to the bottom of the mountain. Finally, she got an idea.

All of the sudden, Elemental blasted another ice beam at the two. Invisigirl quickly put up a force field. The force field started to encapsulate the two heroines in a force field ball: The Incrediball.

"Mom, this is gonna be a bumpy ride." sighed Invisigirl.

Before Elastigirl could say anything, Invisigirl used all of her force to roll the Incrediball down the slope. They accelerated faster and faster down the hill as Invisigirl and Elastigirl were tumbled and tossed inside the Incrediball. About twenty seconds later, Invisigirl dispersed the Incrediball, sending herself and her mom rolling down the remainder of the hill. Both landed face first on to the snow. They were incredibly dizzy and had a hard time getting up, let alone staying on their feet.

Meanwhile, Elemental saw this as an opportunity. She lifter her hands up into the air. All of the snow that covered the mountain was clustering into one giant clump of snow. Once she was done, the mountain was incredibly bare. Then, with all of her might, Elemental threw the humongous snow clump down the mountain. It descended down to the dazed Invisigirl and Elastigirl.

Elastigirl had just regained her composure, when she looked back up. Her eyes widened in horror.

"V. . .Vi. . .Violet. . ." she stammered.

"What?" she asked, oblivious to what was going on.

"AVALANCHE!!!"

Invisigirl turned around and gasped. "RUN FOR IT!!!"

Both heroines tried to out run the large mass of snow rapidly plummeting down the mountain, but its speed increased with each passing second. It drew nearer as well.

Finally, Elastigirl got another idea. She took the Cape of Flight, which she still had, tied it around her neck, then grabbed her daughter.

"Vi, I got an idea!"

"Are you crazy? We can't stop now, the avalanche is getting closer!"

"Violet, trust me. . ."

Invisigirl looked at the avalanche, then at her mom. Then, she grasped her incredibly tight, not moving in any direction. Invisigirl then formed a force field around herself and her mom. They braced for impact as the rush of snow collided with the force field. Invisigirl struggled to keep the force field up as the avalanche buried the Supers in a huge blanket of snow.

Elemental looked down at the damage. She giggle to herself as she levitated herself off of the mountain, and down to the bottom of the hill.

"Poor Helen and Violet. They were indeed nice people."

Suddenly, something popped out of the sky and rocketed into the air. Elemental was taken aback. She was even more surprised to see that it was Invisigirl and Elastigirl. Actually, it was a flying Elastigirl, carrying Invisigirl in her arms. Elemental tried to shoot projectiles at them, but they were too far and too fast. By the time she gave up, Invisigirl and Elastigirl were flying out of sight.

In the air, Invisigirl was amazed of what was happening right now. "Hey mom! You're flying! Without a plane!"

"Well,"giggled Elastigirl, "flying for me is as easy as riding a bike."

"WHEEEE!!! TO INFINITY AND BEYOND!!!"

After about two minutes in the air, Invisigirl and Elastigirl spotted the Incredijet and begun their descend. Soon, both of their feet touched the soft snow.

"Wow mom! That was incredible!"

"Well sweetie, I have always been good at flying. But now isn't the time. We better get out of here."

Elastigirl and Invisigirl boarded the Incredijet. Minutes later, the plane hovered over the snow and flew up into the sky. Within minutes, the two female heroes were departing Greenland and were out of danger, for now.


	13. Back To Metroville

**Back To Metroville**

Violet had just taken off her Super Suit and placed it into a compartment in the Incredijet. After that, she went over to get her mother's suit. After putting it away, she sat down next to Helen.

"Thank you Vi."

Violet smiled. "No problem mom. I'm just happy that we can relax again."

Helen, still smiling, shook her head. "Don't be so sure Vi. Challenges and dangers are extremely common for us Supers, and obtaining the Power Suit is definitely no exception."

"I guess."

After riding for a couple of minutes, Violet decided that now was the time to read the next clue. After wishing, the clue appeared right on her lap. She took the parchment and began to recite the riddle."

_Mind instead of heart,_

_Go back to the start._

_Eyes can be crucial for this task,_

_Eyes are important for this mask._

"Mom, what Power Suit item haven't we got yet?"

Helen began to think. "Well, let me think. We have the Cape of Flight and the Tights of Indestructibility. And Elemental has the Boots of Speed. And now, I think there are two left. The Mask of Vison, and the Gloves of Power."

"Well, at least this clue tells up what to look for next: The Mask of Vision."

"Okay," Helen nodded, "not let's try to find out where it is."

Violet read the clue several more times. She read it so much, she practically memorized it after her fourth read.

"Well, I have come to a conclusion that this obstacle is not a physical obstacle. Getting the mask of Vision will be a test of the mind."

"Wonderful Vi! We finished three-fourths of the clue already. Now we just got to find out where to look." remarked Helen.

Violet sighed. "This is always the hard part."

Violet focused her eyes on the second line, trying to figure out the location.

"What does it mean to start at the beginning? Does that mean go back to where we first began our search? Nomanisan Island?"

"Well, yes, and no Vi." answered Helen. "Yes I think it means where we began our search, but would suspect some place way earlier than that."

"But I don't get it mom. Where did we began our search for the Power Suit?"

Helen thought about it. She switched the plane to autopilot mode. She unbuckled her seatbelt and began pacing around the Incredijet. Two minutes later, she snapped her fingers and looked at Violet.

Violet smiled back. "Got it?"

"Yes Violet. We have to get back to the museum."

Minutes later, they could see the city of Metroville in the distance. Helen pressed a button on the control panel. At once, the wings of the Incredijet moved toward the body of the jet, making the plane look like a big missile from afar. It dove right into the ocean. As soon as it completely submerged, Helen pressed another button as the Incredijet started to form into a submarine. With stealth, it swam into the Metroville Harbor.

Meanwhile;

"Uh Elemental, yeah the two Supers had just figured out the next location."

"Excellent, now all we have to do is lure them and bait them in."


	14. Mask of Vision

**Mask of Vision**

Helen and Violet quickly grabbed their Super Suits and some other tools. After placing it in a bag located in one of the compartments, both exited the sub. With out being seen, they made their way on to the harbor and on to shore. First, they both decided to get some lunch. Helen went over to the nearest food place and bought two sandwiches. As they munched on their lunch, they discussed their plan.

"How are we supposed to get in?" Violet wondered, taking a bite out of her sandwich. "You know what happened last time. And I bet you anything that the NSA is running security there now."

"I don't know Vi. But we have to, some how. But until we do, we better keep watch and survey every movement in the room. Maybe we can find a flaw in the security system."

A half an hour later, the two began their walk over to the museum. Helen gazed at the tall building next to it. It was about 20 feet high.

"Follow me Vi!"

Violet followed her mother into the building. They both entered the building and made their way toward the elevator. They rode it up to about the fifth floor. Helen and Violet opened to a door to an abandoned office. Once inside, Violet closed the door and locked it. The two changed into their Super Suits.

"Okay mom." said a ready Invisigirl, placing the bag down by her feet.

Elastigirl took out two binoculars. She handed one to Invisigirl. Together, they surveyed the activity in the museum, mainly the Super Hero Section. They watched the movement of every security guard, and every person in it, through the windows.

"Well, security is pretty tight in there." said Elastigirl.

Invisigirl placed her binoculars down, then asked "So how are we gonna get inside?"

"Wait, Violet! Look!"

Invisigirl picked up her binoculars and viewed through it once again. She could not believe who she saw.

"Elemental?" she gasped. "What is she doing in there?"

"Apparently, she isn't alone."

Elastigirl and Invisigirl saw a man with a bunch of police officers behind him. The man was wearing a heavy coat.

"That was the same guy who tried to arrest us at Nomanisan Island!" Invisigirl gasped

"It makes me wonder what connection does Detective Gamsby have with Elemental. And why?"

Invisigirl and Elastigirl watched the two converse with each other.

"What are they talking about?" inquired Invisigirl.

Elastigirl shook her head. "I don't know Vi. I wish I did though."

Elemental and Gamsby continued their conversation as they walked all around the museum, looking at the artifacts and information. The two then made their way to the pedestal, where the stone used to be before Invisigirl swiped it away. Elemental placed her finger on the pedestal. Detective Gamsby then nodded his head as if he was commanded to do something. He then took out a magnifying glass and used it to look at the top of the pedestal in great detail.

"What is he doing?" wondered a confused Invisigirl.

Elastigirl continued to focus on Gamsby. Suddenly, a thought struck her mind.

"Violet, what was the clue again?"

"_Mind instead of heart,_

_Go back to the start._

_Eyes can be crucial for this task,_

_Eyes are important for this mask._"

Elastigirl's eyes widened. "Violet, I think I know what is going on."

A couple seconds later, Gamsby placed his magnifying glass down. He placed a finger on the center, the applied a little pressure on to the pedestal. From the Supers' viewpoint, it looked like he was pushing a button. All of the sudden, something started to emerge from the pedestal. It was a large mask. It was black and had stars and other designs designed on it. Elemental took the mask. Invisigirl and Elastigirl watched in helplessness as Elemental put the mask on her face.

"Mom, exactly what does the Mask of Vision grant the user?"

"I don't know Vi." answered Elastigirl.

Inside, Elemental started to gaze around the museum with the Mask of Vision on. She focused her vision on a wall, then blasted an orange beam from her eyes. It was heat vision. After that, Elemental started to gaze around the room. Then, she looked outside the window. Nobody knew it, but Elemental was looking right at the two Supers. Even Invisigirl and Elastigirl were oblivious.

All of the sudden, Elemental blasted a red beam from her eyes. The beam shot out though the window and nailed Invisigirl right in the chest. She was knocked off of her feet as she slammed right into the wall. Dazed, she slumped on the wall while her mother ran to her aid.

"Violet! Are you okay!"

Invisigirl rubbed her head as she slowly got to her feet. Then, she looked at her mother with her eyes opened wide.

"Mom. . . she knows we're here!" she said.

Suddenly, the sound of police sirens were heard. Elastigirl and Invisigirl made their way to the window. Down below, four police cars had just pulled up by the building they were in.

"Violet, we better get out of here!"

Elastigirl and Invisigirl bursted out of the room and started to dash like crazy to the nearest staircase. People watched as two Supers, dressed in red Super Suits, ran down the hallway like a criminal. Finally, after weaving their way though many people, the two heroines finally reached the staircase. They were about to start their run down, when they saw some policemen running up the stairs.

"Hey! Stop right there!" shouted an officer.

Instead, Elastigirl and Invisigirl started to run up the stairs instead of down. They ran up many more flights of stairs, growing more and more tired with each and every step. The burn in their legs started to slow the two down.

"Hang on mom!" yelled Invisigirl, stopping at a step.

She turned around and threw a giant force field in front of the pursuing police. They rammed into it head on. After bouncing their head off of the field, the began to fall back down the stairs, toppling on top of the other police.

Meanwhile, Elastigirl and Invisigirl had finished their ascension up the stairs and were now on the roof. They doubled over, resting their legs and catching their breath. Twenty seconds later, Elastigirl looked down at the city of Metroville.

"Wow, that is one long fall." she said.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of footsteps. It was the police.

"Mom, what do we do?" Invisigirl panicked.

Elastigirl turned to her daughter. "Vi, we have to jump."

Normally, Invisigirl was reluctant to do something so rash, but for this situation, any suggestion is better than being arrested. Elastigirl wrapped her arms and legs around her daughter's body. Invisigirl took a few steps back, the ran off of the roof of the building. She then twisted her body until she was facing the building. At that moment, Elastigirl formed her body into a parachute. They floated slowly down to the ground.

At that point, the police had just arrived on the roof. They found the two Supers floating down to the ground. They took out their guns and started to fire at them. Quickly, Invisigirl formed a force field. The bullets bounced off of the field and dispersed into various directions. The policemen continued to fire, only to realize that it was no use anymore. The two Supers floated away from the building and down to safety.


	15. Secret Ransom

**Secret Ransom**

Elastigirl and Invisigirl slowly floated down until their feet landed on the street. Once their feet touched the ground, they dashed into the nearest alley. There, they quickly changed out of their Super Suits, and back into their normal clothes. Once the coast was clear, Violet and Helen leaned against a wall, panting heavily.

"That was close." huffed Violet.

"A little too close." said Helen. "We were lucky that a Super didn't try to to stop us. It would more difficult to elude them instead of the police."

Violet and Helen walked down the streets, trying to plan their next move. They sat down on a bench.

"Well, I guess this pretty much evens the score doesn't it?" Helen said.

Violet answered, "Right. She has two pieces of the Power Suit, we have two also."

"Whoever gets this last piece is sure to have a huge advantage over the other."

Helen and Violet thought and thought. Finally, after about thirty minutes of laying out suggestions, the two ran out of ideas.

Violet sighed. "Well, I guess we should stop worrying about Elemental and the others chasing us. What we should really be concerned about is how to get that last piece of the Power Suit before Elemental gets it."

Helen agreed. She got to her feet. "Vi, I am going to use the bathroom really fast okay? We'll read the clue when I get back."

Helen went inside the nearest fast food place and into the women's restroom. Meanwhile, Violet just stayed outside. She paced around for a few seconds. She then looked up at the sky. She noticed a couple of birds flying in the sky. then, one began to swoop down at her. It descended down to and landed right on the concrete, feet first. Violet took a look at this bird and found out that it wasn't a real bird. It was a mechanical bird. It was carrying a package in its mouth. On the packages wrote the words "To Violet Parr, Open now." Violet took the package from the bird's mouth. As the bird flew away, Violet stared at the package. With trembling hands, she started to open it.

Inside was an LCD screen. Violet looked around to make sure if anyone was looking. Then she ran into the nearest alley. As soon as the coast was clear, she stared right into the screen. An image of Elemental flashed on the LCD.

"Hello there Violet dear. How are you doing?"

"Fantastic." Vi whispered sarcasticly.

"Well, I'll get down to the point since you are all alone for the short time we have. Now, I have two pieces of the Power Suit, and you have two pieces. We each know there is a fifth piece missing, and I want you to get it for me. And not only that, but I want all of your obtained pieces as well."

Violet sighed in annoyance. "You got to be kidding me."

"Meet me at Metroville Harbor and I will fill you in on all of the details."

Violet became so irritated, she decided to destroy the LCD screen on the spot and end all of that.

"I did forget to mention one thing Violet dear." said Elemental with a smile. Violet gazed at the LCD screen once again. "If you do think about refusing, well, I have got something that will change your mind."

Violet was confused. Elemental smiled and moved out of the way. In the back was a tiny, metal cage. And in this cage was Violet's baby brother, Jack-Jack. The baby started to bawl loudly. Violet's eyes widdened. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"He is a sweet bundle of joy isn't he?" Elemental laughed. "Well, if you want him back, I suggest you come over here and help me. I promise. Once I have obtained what I desire, the baby will be released. You have twenty four hours to get here, or else the next time you see your baby brother, he will be lying in a deathbed instead of his cradle." Violet began to cry. Before the LCD screen blanked out, Elemental finished with one final note. "And Violet dear, I want you to come alone. Do not, and I repeat, do **not **get your mother Helen involved in this. If you do, the baby dies. Good bye."

Violet dropped the LCD screen to the floor. Saddness began to consumer as her eyes filled with tears. she looked down at the ground as water from her eyes cascaded down her face and on to the ground. Then, anger began to rush through her bod. she clenched her fist and dashed out of the alley way.

Violet ran out of the city. She went to find the place where the Incredijet was. After about an hour of searching, she finally found it. She went inside and changed into her Super Suit. She then snatched the Cape of Flight and the Tights of Indestructibility. She then made a sprint down to Metroville Harbor.


	16. Helpful Hints

**Helpful Hints**

Violet doubled over, panting heavily. She sprinted all the way to Metroville Harbor without a single stop. She was out of breath and had a cramp in her side. But she was there. After that, she snuck into a bathroom nearby. She changed into her Super Suit. She then became invisible and walked out to find the boat.

* * *

Helen came out of the restroom. She then looked around. Violet wasn't anywhere in sight. She looked left, then right. She made a glance across the street.

"Violet, where did you go?"

Helen started walking around, searching for her daughter. She checked all around the vicinity. With each passing second, she began to pace faster and grew more worried and scared. Then, she began to panic.

* * *

Invisigirl found Elemental standing by a boat. She clenched a fist.

"Where is Jack-Jack?" Invisigirl demanded.

Elemental glared at Invisigirl with menacing eyes. "The clue now!!!"

Invisigirl wanted to punch her, but she decided not to. It was hard enough right now, and her baby brother's safety depends on her every action.

_A heart is a temple within_

_Hard to get out as well as in._

_A strong body and mind_

_Maya great power shall you find._

"Wonderful, another riddle." pouted Elemental.

Invisigirl laughed, "It isn't hat hard to figure out. The last piece of the Power Suit, the Power Gloves, is located somewhere in a temple around the Mayan area!

"Are you sure?" doubted Elemental.

"I have had to solve the clues for all the other Power Suit pieces. I am sure of it.

Elemental laughed. "Okay, let's go! And don't forget the Power Suit pieces that you bought with you.

* * *

Helen made a dash to the Incredijet. She hoped to find her daughter through a homing device inside. Once she got there, she made a horrifying discovery. She saw that the Cape of Flight and the Tights of Indestructibility were gone.

"Violet. . ." she gasped, "where are you and what have you done?"


	17. Temple Search

**Notes: Hey everyone. I know it has been a year, and I seriously apologize for the long hiatus. I won't make any excuses, but it is safe to say that THe Star Swordsman is back, ready to write, read and update. Anyways, enjoy this chapter. You might need to reread this entire story again to get it.**

* * *

**Temple Search**

Invisigirl rode the boat with Elemental from Metroville. An hour later, they arrived at a harbor near the center of Mexico. Afterwards, they left the boat. Invisigirl fastened the Cape of Flight around her neck and flew up into the air. Elemental followed after her. Both were flying at extremely fast velocity.

"Are we close yet?" asked Elemental.

"No, not yet!" said Invisigirl. Suddenly, the stone began to glow. "Wait! We're close! We're close!"

Invisigirl looked down and saw a giant temple below. She started to descend. The closer she got to the temple, the brighter the stone became. Finally, both Elemental and Invisigirl landed on the ground. Invisigirl gazed at the enormous temple.

She said, "It's in there. I just know it."

"Wonderful!" Elemental proclaimed. "Now, go and get it."

Invisigirl turned her head at Elemental with glaring eyes. "Are you kidding me? Me? Alone? Why don't you come and help me?"

Elemental laughed. "Well, let me think. I have got a couple reasons. One, I told you so. Two, you, along with your mother, have been doing so well obtaining the Power Suit Items for me. And three, I'll kill your baby brother if you don't!"

"You. . . you. . . you cruel witch!" growled Invisigirl with clenched teeth and a clutched fist.

"You better get going!, I ain't got all day! And neither does your brother."

Invisigirl wanted to punch Elemental in the face. But she knew that fighting her would be no good. In addition to having her baby brother captured, Elemental is a way more powerful Super than she is.

Invisigirl sighed. To enter the temple, she had to climb about 120 steps up. The climb was exhausting and energy consuming. The young heroine started growing weary about a third of the way up. She wiped the sweat off of her face, and then continued the climb. It took her ten minutes to reach the top. Once she finished the long, arduous climb, she laid on the floor, under the entrance for five minutes. After that, she got up and made her way into the temple.

It was really, really dark and dusty. The glowing stone provided Invisigirl enough light to see inside the temple. Unfortunately, the temple was just one giant maze. Invisigirl would find frequent rooms with more than one doorways. She would be extremely frustrated going one way, only to find a dead end. However, she was fortunate to have the glowing stone with her as her guide. The stone would start to fade and flicker whenever she was going farther away from the room holding the Power Gloves. She ventured on in the maze inside the temple. After exploring for about half an hour, she decided to rest for a bit. Her legs felt a little tired. She sat against a wall.

"Wow," panted Invisigirl, "the clue was right. It is hard to find it."

Invisigirl rested for about three minutes. She got up and was about to continue searching when she saw something that almost made her jump out of her skin. On the ground were the remains of a lifeless skeleton. Invisigirl's heart started pounding rapidly. At the instant, Invisigirl shut her eyes tight. The mere thought of her and even her baby brother Jack-Jack being dead. Invisigirl started to run. She wanted more than ever to get the Power Gloves and save her brother.

Finally, Invisigirl entered a spacious room. The stone started to shine so bright, it almost blinded her.. In the middle of the room was a pedestal. On the pedestal were two gold gloves.

"Bingo!"

Invisigirl ran up to the pedestal, but collapsed to her hands and knees, panting heavily. She was so exhausted and drained from the long search. She was out of breath, her legs started to cramp up, she panted heavily, and sweat fell from her face. Then all of the sudden, the stone began to glow. Invisigirl slowly stood up as the pain slowly went away. She staggered her way to the pedestal. She slowly grabbed the gloves. The instant the gloves left the stand, the ground from under Invisigirl started to shake. Stones and rubble started to fall from the ceiling of the room. The young heroine realized that the entire place was going to collapse in a matter of moments.

Invisigirl ran toward the entryway, but a huge rock chunk fell from above and crashed right in front of the young Super, trapping her in the room. Invisigirl started to panic. She looked everywhere for a place to escape. Bigger rubble started falling. Invisigirl looked around, and then looked at the Power Gloves. She stared at them. Afterwards, she put both of them on. She sighed, staring at a wall of the room. Then, she ran at full force at the wall, with both fists in front of her. She closed her eyes and braced for impact. Invisigirl ran and broke through the wall immediately upon contact. That however did not stop her from running. She had to get out of the temple before it all collapsed on top of her. Running at full force, breaking though every wall, she finally made her way out of the temple. She fell to the floor as the temple crumbled down.

Invisigirl rested on her back, panting really heavily. She was relieved that she made it out. Then, a shadow of a person walked up to the fallen Super.

"Thank you so much for retrieving these from me. I'll take them now."


	18. Double Crossed

**Double Crossed**

Elemental crouched down and took off Invisigirl's Power Gloves. After that, she began to laugh.

"Finally," guffawed Elemental. "I have every piece of the Power Suit!"

She then took every piece of the Power Suit. She changed into the Tights of Indestructibility, tied the Cape of Flight around her neck, slid on the Power Gloves, puts on the Speed Boots, and finally places on the Vision Mask over her eyes.

Invisigirl slowly managed to get to her knees. She then staggered on to her feet. She was still very exhausted from her search.

"Okay Eleanor. I kept my end of the bargain." She panted. "Now release Jack-Jack!"

Elemental said, "Of course, of course . . ." Her sweet smile and tone turned into a devilish grin with a mischievous voice. " . . . not!"

With blazing speed, Elemental charged at the fatigued Super. She gave a vicious shoulder tackle to the ground. After that, she picked the young girl up and flew up into the air. She flew about 35 feet into the air before plummeting down to earth with incredible velocity. Violently, she slammed poor Invisigirl down to the ground. The impact created a huge crater with a motionless Invisigirl in the center. Elemental then jumped up and drove her feet into the abdomen of Invisgirl. The young Super clutched her stomach and whimpered in pain.

Elemental walked up to her. She rose up both of her arms. Rock creatures, about 7 feet tall rose from the ground. Both grabbed the Super by the arms and lifted her up. Elemental pulled Invisigirl's hair until her face met up with hers.

"This power, its quite incredible."

Invisigirl, though in pain, managed to whisper, "You . . . you wont get a way with this."

Elemental laugh and gave a solid left hook to the teen Super's face. Elemental used only 25 percent of her power, but for Invisigirl, it felt like her father punched her. Spit flew out of her mouth. Tears began to fill her eyes.

"Oh I will Invisigirl. In fact, I already have."

Elemental delivered a jab to her face. Though she used little power, Invisigirl felt otherwise. The impact almost broke her nose and made her teeth feel jittery.

The two rock monsters released Invisigirl. She dropped to the floor. She tried to get back to her feet. She got on her hands and knees when Elemental punted a kick right into her stomach. Invisigirl clenched her stomach in a curled position, grunting and groaning in pain.

Elemental started to walk away. "She's all yours boys."

Suddenly, Detective Gamsby and some officers handcuffed Invisigirl.

"Invisigirl, for breaking-and-entering, robbery, and attempted murder, you are under arrest."


	19. Metroville’s New Hero?

**Metroville's New Hero?**

Elemental flew over to Metroville, laughing to herself.

"Wow, I knew that girl wasn't a match for me, but that was way too easy." She flew over the city, over the buildings. "Now all I have to do is find the other one." After about five minutes, she found a woman in a red Super Suit, standing on the rooftop of a building. "Well speak of the devil! There she is."

Elastigirl looked over the city. She knew something bad had happened to her daughter. She prayed that she was alright and alive. She tried fighting back the tears in her eyes.

"Violet," Elastigirl said to herself, "please be okay."

"Oh don't worry about her, she's just fine." Said a voice from behind.

Elastigirl turned. It was Elemental. That wasn't the only thing that surprised her. Elastigirl saw that she was wearing every piece of the Power Suit. This made her more nervous.

"Where is Violet? What have you done with? How did you get those?" asked Elastigirl.

Elemental giggled. "Oh simple blackmail Helen. I told your daughter to bring me all pieces of the Power Suit and to help me retrieve the last piece. If she told you or declined my request, well, you can say good bye to the youngest one of your family."

Elastigirl's eyes shot wide open. "You kidnapped my baby?"

"Yep," nodded Elemental, "but don't worry. He is in a safe place, and your daughter too. In fact, you will join her sooner than you think."

"That is not going to happen!" screamed Elastigirl, dashing over to Elemental.

Elastigirl jumped in the air and thrust a kick to Elemental's chest. Elemental gracefully avoids the hit. She then grabs Elastigirl's leg and threw her. She was sent hurling up into the air, but upon her decent, she formed herself into a parachute. She landed on the street, and then reverted back. She then saw Elemental flying at high speed all over the city. She was going so fast, her eyes had a hard time catching up. Elastigirl stayed on her toes, trying to anticipate her next move.

Elemental came flying at full force at Elastigirl. She tackled her into a wall, smashing it through. Elastigirl lied on the ground motionless. The impact sent pain surging through her entire body. She couldn't move a muscle. Elemental picked her up by the hair.

"Just like your daughter. She was just too easy."

"Elemental, you will pay for this." Elastigirl muttered painfully.

Elemental laughed. "And who is going to stop me? You failed, your daughter failed, who's left? Who can stand up to my Godly Super Suit and my powers?" Elemental threw Elastigirl head down to the ground. "You see Helen, I'm back, and I'm better than ever. Your glory reign has come to an end."

Elastigirl felt her hands being tied together. It was Detective Gamsby and his other police force.

"Thank you Elemental for catching this vile criminal for us." Said Gamsby.

"Just doing my job." Laughed Elemental.

"Take her away boys."

While the police carried Elastigirl away, Elemental looked up at the sun.

"Nothing is in my way anymore. I am the world's best, most powerful Super. And I intend to keep it that way."


	20. Confinement

**Confinement**

Gamsby and the police took Elastigirl to the NSA Headquarters. After that, they all went into an elevator. Gamsby pressed a button, the doors closed, and the elevator started to move.

Elastigirl knew where she was going. She was being transported to the NSA's Super Villain Confinement. It is where all dangerous Super Villains are captured and imprison. The prison is located on an island in the Pacific Ocean, hundreds of miles away from Metroville. It was a really gray and giant building. There was a force field encapsulating the prison. That was only one barrier. Surrounding the force field were laser gates, hot enough to burn though someone's skin. And to top it all off, the outside barrier was a strong 50-foot wall, build with the strongest mineral known to man.

The police officers took the underground way to the prison. It is the only way in and out. The transportation was moving pretty fast. They arrived at the entrance to the Super Villain Confinement in a matter of minutes. Elastigirl exited out of the transportation pod and walked down a long, inclining hallway. At the end was a doorway, leading to the cells.

The prison cells were divided up into five layers. Layer 1 cells are Super Villains amateurs, Super Villains with no powers, and young Villains ranging from youth to teenagers. Layer 2 is for Super Villains who want to obtain domination and Psychotic Villains. Layer 3 is for Super Villains who have Super Powers and caused State and National havoc. Layer 4 Villains have caused International commotion and have been responsible for many deaths and destructions.

And deep in the heart and center of the Super Villain Confinement was Layer 5, the place where the most evil, most powerful, most dangerous Super Villains are locked up. There are very few Layer 5 cells as there are few Super villains who fit this category. But the cells are some of the most hard to penetrate. A cell would feature a bed, a toilet and sink. There are no windows; the only source of light comes from a light bulb in the ceiling. A strong electric force field serves as the door. The walls are made from strong, unbendable and unbreakable metal.

Elastigirl was taken toward a Layer 5 cell.

"Wait a minute, this is not right. I don't belong there. I'm not that bad!" said Elastigirl.

Gamsby laughed. "Sorry, but Elemental requested that I locked you up in the most unbearable cell. In addition, I just don't like you. And besides, someone is dying to see you again."

Finally, Gamsby, Elastigirl, and the officers arrived at her cell. Inside was a motionless body of a teenaged girl. Elastigirl's eyes widened. The officers shoved her in, activated the force field door, and then left with an evil laugh echoing.

Elastigirl held the beaten up Invisigirl in her arms. She started to put her hair out of her face and behind her head. Tears streaked down her face and on to Invisigirl's.

"Oh Violet. . . Violet, how could she do this to you?"

All of the sudden, Invisigirl started to wake. Slowly, she began to regain consciousness. She started to cough a little, but when she opened her eyes, she saw her mother's face.

"M. . . .m. . . mom." She whispered.

Elastigirl held Invisigirl in a tight embrace. "Oh Violet, I thought I would never see you again. What happened?"

Invisigirl looked at her mom, then down on the ground. She began to cry. "I'm sorry mom." She said. "It was Elemental. She kidnapped Jack-Jack and well, she blackmailed me into giving her the Power Suit and finding the last piece for her. I told her if she got what she wanted, she would let him go. But she lied. She got the Power Suit and used me as her first guinea pig. I tried to stop her mom, but she was too powerful. I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry."

Invisigirl buried her head into her mom. Tears cascaded down from her face.

"Violet it isn't your fault." Said Elastigirl.

"Mom! It is! Don't you get it? If it weren't for me, none of this would have happened! I stole the stone, got the police on our tale, gave Elemental the most powerful Super Suit imaginable, and now Jack-Jack is going to die and we're going to spend the rest of our lives here."

"Oh, Violet honey. It isn't your fault. You did the right thing. You always have."

"What are you talking about?" Invisigirl wondered.

"Think about it. If you didn't steal the stone, Elemental would surely have. Thanks to you, we found the long lost Power Suit items. And I hate to say it, but if you refused to give Elemental the Power Suit, Jack-Jack would be dead."

Invisigirl looked down at the ground. She wiped her tears as her hair veiled her face. Elastigirl put the hair behind her ear and held her daughter tightly.

"Don't worry Vi. We're gonna get out of her. We're gonna save Jack-Jack, and we're going to stop Elemental once and for all.

Four guards stood outside of Elastigirl's and Invisigirl's cell. Two of them were average height. One of them was really big and muscular. The other was really tiny, smaller than Violet. They were wearing silver uniform, armed with a stunner, laser, some weapons, and other arsenal. They wore a white helmet with a mask, covering their whole face.

Two of them carried in two trays with gross looking food in it. The big and small guard stood by the entrance of the cell, armed with stunners in case either heroines attempted to escape.

"Here is your dinner. Eat up." Said a guard.

"We're not hungry." Invisigirl said arrogantly.

"Very well then." Said the other guard, picking up both trays. "You can starve for the rest of the night.

Then, the two guards outside ran in and used their stunners on the two guards. Both of them screamed loudly then fell to the floor. Elastigirl and Invisigirl looked up puzzled at the large and small guard. They took off their masks, revealing their identities. It was Mr. Incredible and Speedster.


	21. Reunion

**Reunion**

"Dash! Dad!" cried an excited Invisigirl.

The family embraced each other in a super group hug. After about 5 seconds, the all let go.

"How did you two find us?" asked Elastigirl.

"Well, Dash and I saw you getting arrested by the police." Mr. Incredible replied. "We figured they would send you were all arrested Supers go to. So Dash and I got here first. We didn't have to sneak inside. We just told the Warden that we wanted to see some person for information. Anyways, we snuck into the men's locker room, found clothes that fitted both of us, then waited for you guys."

Speedster followed. "Yeah, when we saw you two come in, Dad and I wanted to save you guys, but decided to wait until a better time because of all of the police officers."

Elastigirl beamed. "That was really brave of you guys. Thank you for rescuing us. But you do realize you can get in trouble too"

"There isn't time to worry about that now. We got bigger problems." Said Mr. Incredible. "Elemental is on the loose and must be stopped."

"Not only that," Elastigirl added, "but she has got Jack-Jack too."

"We know honey. And that is why I have a plan."

Speedster looked at his dad with a puzzled look. "Wait, we do?"

"Well, yeah, sort of." Answered the father. "You see, first we break out of her. Next, we split up. Dash and I are going to take care of Elemental, hopefully, she can tell us where she is keeping him. Once she gives us the info, you Helen and Violet will go rescue him. Take the Incredijet. I know you guys hid it somewhere. Hopefully, you will rescue Jack-Jack in time, and hopefully, we can stop Elemental before she does any more damage. Any questions?"

Invisigirl raised her hand. "That is a great idea dad. But we got a couple problems. First, it is much harder getting out of here than it is to get in. Second, you and Dash can't take on Elemental. She is too powerful. You can't stop her alone with Dash."

"You're right. We can't stop her. But what we can do is wear her out." Said Mr. Incredible.

Invisigirl and Elastigirl looked at him with a confused stare.

"You see," he continued, "she thinks shte has every piece of the Super Suit. But after Dash and I looked back at the scene of the crime, we found out she is missing one last item that would make her totally indestructible."

"Tell us dad." Implored Invisigirl.

'Honey, we checked back at the museum for any clues, and if you both can remember, Amber Crombie said there was one last Power Suit item left in the world, but she would never tell?"

Invisigirl's eyes widened. "Oh yes, I remember. But what is it? And how can that help us fight Elemental?"

Speedster began to laugh. "Violet, you and mom have had it the entire time!"

Invisigirl and Elastigirl gave each other a blank stare. Then looked back at Speedster and Mr. Incredible.

"Violet, the stone."

Invisigirl looked down. It was the stone with a heart engraving in it.

"But I don't understand Bob. This is supposed to be the key to finding the Power Suit. How could this be a part of it?" asked Elastigirl.

"Because it is mom." Said Invisigirl, looking at the stone. She then looked up at her family. "Mom, remember when we got the Speed Boots and how we almost drowned, and nearly died of exhaustion? Well, before I blacked out, I saw the stone glowing. When you and I woke up, we were feeling alright, right? A little soaked but alright."

"Yes Vi, but. . ."

"And when I got the Power Gloves, I was really, really tired at the end and wanted to faint once I found them, but after this stone illuminated, my energy was somehow miraculously restored."

Elastigirl nodded. "Oh I see, so this stone is both a healer and an energizer."

Invisigirl nodded. "Right . . . the final piece."

"Which is exactly how we are going to beat her." Said Mr. Incredible. "Well, at least you Helen and Violet are."

"How? Elemental out-powers us. How are we supposed to defeat her using only this stone?" asked Invisigirl.

"It's simple Vi. While you guys cannot over-power her, you can certainly out-last her. If you two can engage in a battle long enough to the point where she collapses, we can catch her and retrieve the Power Suit."

Invisigirl and Elastigirl's eyes widened. "You mean, we have to get beaten up by her" again?"

"Helen, Vi, I know you don't like this idea, but we don't have a choice."

Elastigirl and Invisigirl looked at each other, then nodded at Mr. Incredible.

"Okay, we'll do it. Even if it lasts a whole day, she will have to get tired eventually." Said Elastigirl.

"Great," said Invisigirl, "Now only one thing left. How are we going to get out of here?"

Mr. Incredible and Speedster took off the guard's outfit. "Well, we're kinda improvising our way out, but we don't have much time. We gotta get outta here now before they realize what we've done." Said Mr. Incredible.

The whole Incredibles family dashed out of the cell, hoping to get out before it was too late.


	22. Prison Break

**Prison Break**

"Red alert! Red alert! Red alert!" sounded the alarm.

At once, the electric force field entryways began to activate. Fortunately, the entire Incredibles family was out of the cells before being locked in.

They all ran down to the exit of the 5th layer. Suddenly, they heard a voice say, "Initiating lockdown! Initiating lockdown!"

At once, the door to the next room was beginning to shut. Luckily, Mr. Incredible reached got to the door first before it closed. He held the door up and open while Elastigirl, Invisigirl, and Speedster slid under. When they all were out, Mr. Incredible slid under the door as it shut.

"That was a close one." Said Invisigirl.

"Hey guys, do you smell something?" asked Elastigirl.

Mr. Incredible smelled it too. "Everyone! Hold your nose and don't breathe! It's Super Knockout Gas!" he exclaimed.

Everyone held their breaths as they ran though the next level. They ran down a long hallway with cells on both sides. Each member of the family would sip in a small breath before holding on to it again. Each breath they took, the sleepier they all got. They were about 200 feet away from the door when a wall of lasers rose up from the ground and stopped them.

The family started to panic. They were running out of ideas and out of air. In addition, they started to feel a little weary. Finally, Invisigirl formed a force field in the middle of the lasers, angling the lasers to all hit the door to the next room. The lasers bounced off of the field and hit the door, breaking on contact. The gas started to flow out of the room and into the bigger 3rd layer room. The Incredibles were finally able to breathe again, but they were feeling a little tired. All of the sudden, prison guards came in with stunners and guns.

"Oh no you don't!" growled Mr. Incredible.

He raised both fists in the air and pounded them to the ground. The impact created a huge earthquake. The guards all fell to the floor. The Incredibles family could see the door to the next room on the other side.

"Little twerp!" shouted Invisigirl, "Stop staring and start rolling!"

Invisigirl and formed the Incrediball around her brother with the teen super floating inside. Speedster ran at full force, bowling over anything that was in his way. Mr. Incredible carried his wife in his arms and took a gigantic leap toward the door. The family tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Invisigirl, can you hold them off until I can break this door down?" asked Mr. Incredible.

The young Super nodded. She formed a big force field, preventing from them from coming in. The guards shot their guns and activated their stunners on the force field. Invisigirl didn't budge. Although with every passing second, she would start to feel a little drained.

Mr. Incredible pounded the door as hard as he could. He started making a huge dent in the wall. After about 20 punches, he grunted.

"Okay everyone! Stand back!"

Mr. Incredible took a few steps back, then dashed up to the door, ramming it with full force. Unfortunately, he did not break the door down. Instead, he forced the entire wall to fall down. To make things even better, the wall fell on a bunch of robot guards waiting for them.

The family made a mad dash to the door on the other side. Invisigirl held up a force field, surrounding the family, blocking all of the guard's attempts to stop them. When they got to the door, Mr. Incredible broke the door, and the family was one room away from the outside. The family made a mad dash to the door. Laser and bullet fire came from all directions, barraging Invisigirl's field. She continued to hold it up.

"Everyone, we're almost there!"

When the family got to the door, Mr. Incredible easily knocked it down. They finally reached the long hallway to the transporting pod to the NSA. The Incredibles ran down as fast as the cold. The guards ran after them. They finally reached the transportation pod. They all quickly got in. Invisigirl kept her force field up to not only stop the lasers that were being fired by the guards, but to also keep them from getting in. Finally, the doors of the pod closed and Invisigirl let down her field.

The family sighed as the pod took them back to the NSA Headquarters. They hopped out of the pod and took the nearest elevator back to Metroville. Once they got out, Elastigirl and Invisigirl gave one last hug to Speedster and Mr. Incredible.

"Take care you two." Said Elastigirl.

"Be careful okay!" told Mr. Incredible.

Elastigirl and Invisigirl ran down the street, and out of the city, waiting. Mr. Incredible and Speedster stood in Metroville, waiting for Elemental.


	23. Round One

**Round One **

**(Mr. Incredible & Speedster vs. Elemental)**

Elemental flew all around the city. She looked down and saw two Supers with red Super Suits on them.

"Come on down here Elemental!" shouted Mr. Incredible. "We have something to discuss!"

Elemental giggled, and then flew down on to the street. Once her feet touched the asphalt, she began to walk over to the two Supers.

"Yes gentlemen? What can I do for you? Got too much problems on your back right now?"

"Enough games Elemental. Tell us what have you done with our baby boy?"

Elemental just giggled. "Why should I tell you?"

Mr. Incredible walked up to her. "You got your wish of being the only female Super left, and you locked my wife and daughter away. You got what you wanted, so you have no need to keep Jack-Jack in captivity anymore." He lied.

"Well," said Elemental, "you do have a point. He is at Nomanisan Island, held captive by a few of my soldiers. Go and get him, if you dare."

At once she started to laugh. Then, Mr. Incredible and Speedster looked at each other then joined in the laughter. Elemental suddenly stopped.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

Speedster, who had his hands behind his back the entire time, took a breath and showed Elemental a little walkie-talkie that he hid behind his back.

"So, what does that have to do with you laughing?" asked a puzzled Elemental.

Then, the sound of a jet was heard from above them. Mr. Incredible and Speedster looked up with a grin on their faces. Elemental looked up. Her eyes widened in surprise and shock.

Up in the sky, was the Incredijet. It flew above the city of Metroville and toward the Pacific Ocean. Elemental realized that Elastigirl and Invisigirl were on the Incredijet. She looked back at Mr. Incredible and Speedster with questions brewing in her mind.

"That is impossible! How did? But I thought. . . How could?" she stumbled, trying to find the right words.

"Just zip your lip and we'll explain." Said Mr. Incredible. "First off, we broke them out of the Super Villain prison. And Dash here held this walkie-talkie behind his back because we were hoping you would tell us where Jack-Jack was. Now, Helen ad Violet are on their way to rescue him while you are stuck fighting with us."

Elemental started to laugh. "Do you really think you have a chance against me?"

Speedster shook his head. "No, but we got a better plan in mind."

At once, Speedster rushed to Elemental and tackled her to the ground. Mr. Incredible grabbed Elemental by the legs and hurled her into a building. Elemental appears and flew back down to the two male Supers.

"If you plan for an easy fight Elemental, think again." Said Mr. Incredible.

Elemental was angry. Rage boiled in her as she ran at super speed toward Speedster. She rammed the young boy into a wall. After that, she discharged bolts of electricity from her hand. Speedster screamed in pain. Mr. Incredible came rushing in. Elemental saw him coming and fired laser beams from her Vision Mask. The laser knocked Mr. Incredible off of his feet, sending him slamming into a car. Elemental went back to electrocuting Speedster.

"Oh, if only your sister and mother were here to witness you die."

All of the sudden, Mr. Incredible threw a large truck at Elemental. The truck knocked her off of her feet and into a building. Mr. Incredible picked up more cars and threw them at Elemental. Elemental smiled and began to catch each and every car thrown at her. After that, she set each car on fire then hurled it back.

"DUCK AND COVER!!" screamed Mr. Incredible.

When the flaming cars hit the ground, huge explosions erupted. After about ten of them, Speedster decided to go on the attack once again. She tackled Elemental and both of them rolled down the street. Elemental then grabbed Speedster's throat and flew up into the air. She descended at a high velocity and force. The Super slammed the young boy into the concrete. Speedster lied on the ground motionless. Then Elemental went to a nearby manhole cover, picked it up and whacked the young Super Hero, projecting him into a building.

"One down, one more to go." Elemental said, growing more furious.

She didn't see Mr. Incredible charging at her. He punched her in the ribs, and then connected an uppercut across the chin. Before she was flung into the air by the impact, Mr. Incredible grabbled her into a bear-hug. Anger flowed through his body as he viciously slammed her into the concrete, and then into a car. Elemental lied motionless, but then started to get up. She was bruised and a tad tired, but she managed to laugh.

"Great shot. Now it's my turn!"

Elemental stomped on the ground. A huge earthquake followed. Mr. Incredible tried to keep his balance, but fell to the ground. Elemental flew over to a car, raised it over her head, then slammed it down on to Mr. Incredible. She lifted the car up, and slammed it down on him again. After doing this about five times, she lifted him up by his neck, and threw him up into the sky. She flew up to him. With two fists, she forcefully pounded his back. The impact sent him rocketing down to Earth. He landed on the concrete, creating a huge crater.

Elemental panted a little bit, but managed to laugh evilly. After that, she turned to the Pacific Ocean. She then began her flight over the ocean and to Nomanisan Island.


	24. Off to the Rescue

**Off to the Rescue**

Elastigirl flew the Incredijet as fast as it could over the ocean. It traveled so fast; that they arrived at Nomanisan Island in a matter of minutes. Elastigirl circled around the island, looking for two things: Syndrome's base and a nice flat spot to land on. After circling Nomanisan twice, Elastigirl found Syndrome's base at the foot of the tallest volcano. She was also in luck. There was a small flat area a couple hundred feet away from the base. She switched the jet to hover mode. The Incredijet slowly descended down. The wheels popped out from the plane's belly. The plane made a nice soft landing on to the ground.

Invisigirl and Elastigirl unbuckled their seatbelts and quickly exited the Incredijet.

"You ready Vi?"

Invisigirl nodded. As they rushed to Syndrome's base, Invisigirl whispered to herself, "Hang on Jack-Jack, here we come."

The two heroines ran as fast as they cold. In a matter of minutes, they finally arrived at Syndrome's base. They saw that two tall stone creatures were guarding the entrance. Elastigirl was about to find a way to sneak into the entrance.

"Hang on my, I got it." Invisigirl said, turning invisible.

Invisigirl tiptoed to the stone creatures. Once she got close enough, she jumped up and kicked one in the face, knocking it to the ground. Invisigirl became visible and kicked the creature in the leg. The blow sent it down on one knee. Invisigirl then kicked it in the face, knocking it down. Invisigirl encapsulated both stone creatures in a spherical force field. She walked back a couple of steps, and then ran at the floating force field ball. She jumped up and kicked it as hard as she could. The force field ball was projected to the entrance of the base, knocking it down upon impact. It also destroyed the two stone creatures inside. Invisigirl assumed a fighting pose, looking around for any more challengers.

Elastigirl ran up to her. "Wow Vi, well done."

Both of them ran into Syndrome's base. They were greeted by a lot of Elemental's creatures. There were rock creatures and plant creatures. Elastigirl and Invisigirl assumed a fighting stance. Invisigirl switched to her invisible state. Elastigirl jumped up in the air and split kick two plant creatures, knocking them to the floor. She jumped in the air over a stone creature. It was about to turn around when the creature felt a boot to the midsection. Invisigirl reappeared. She jumped in the air, spun around and kicked the stone creature as hard as she could to the chin. The blow knocked it down to the ground. She turned as saw her mom punching one stone creature in the face. She then wrapped her body around a plant creature, binding it.

"MOM! BEHIND YOU!!" screamed Invigirl.

Invisigirl saw a stone creature charging at full force at Elastigirl. Invisigirl formed a force field in front of her mom. The creature rammed into the field and fell to the floor. Although the impact drained the young heroine a little of her energy, she mustered enough strength to kick another creature in the face, before sweeping it to the floor.

Elastigirl released her bind on the creature. Both ladies looked around, and saw that all of the creatures were taken down.

"Mom, we gotta keep going."

Elastigirl and Invisigirl ran down the hallways of Syndrome's base. More creatures would show up and Invisigirl and Elastigirl would take them down easily.

"JACK-JACK!!" called Elastigirl.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of a baby crying. Invisigirl and Elastigirl feared for the worst.

"Mom! We have to hurry!" cried Invisigirl.

"I know." Elastigirl replied. "It sounded like it came from the place where Syndrome held us! I hope we are not too late."

The two Supers ran down a long Hallway and saw 4 rock creatures guarding one door. Both of them figured that it was the entrance to where Jack-Jack was held. Invisigirl formed a force field in front of her as a gigantic shield. She then ran as fast as she could, charging at the stone creatures. On impact, the creatures were knocked off of their feet. Elastigirl and Invisigirl all kicked them in the face to knock them out. Then Invisigirl formed a force field ball with the unconscious creatures inside. She hurled the ball at the door, knocking it down to the ground.

What Elastigirl and Inivisigirl saw next made their eyes widen and jaw drop in shock.


	25. An Incredible Baby

**An Incredible Baby**

Invisigirl and Elastigirl saw Jack-Jack in his infant clothes . . . steaming up a water creature with its laser vision. All around Jack-Jack were burnt pieces of creatures. After the water creature evaporated, Jack-Jack bounced around in his steel cage.

"Mom. . . " said Invisigirl, "what the heck just happened?"

While Elastigirl and Invisigirl made their way toward Jack-Jack, the infant started to gnaw on the cage bars.

"Jack-Jack, What are you doing?" wondered a puzzled Elastigirl.

After a few nibbles, the baby was able to chomp the bars off. The two Supers stared, dumbfounded, at the baby stared bouncing around playfully. Elastigirl smiled and took Jack-Jack in her arms.

"Seems like our little baby was taken care of all this time." Said Elastigirl, tickling Jack-Jack's tummy. The baby cooed with laughter.

Invisigirl smiled and sighed with relief. She was glad that Jack-Jack was finally safe. She gave her baby brother a kiss on the cheek.

"Come one Violet, we have better get out of here."

Invisigirl nodded. Both ran toward the doors. Once they got out, they were instantly greeted with about 10 plant creatures. Invisigirl stepped in front of her mom and assumed a fighting stance.

"I'll take care of them mom! You protect Jack-Jack!"

One of the plant creatures started to advance toward the teen Super. Before Invisigirl could attack, Jack-Jack leap out of his mothers arms and landed on a creature. Both Supers' eyes widened in horror!

"JACK-JACK!! NO!!" both cried.

Suddenly, Jack-Jack angrily started to transform. With in a matter of minutes, his entire body was ablaze. The creature that caught Jack-Jack got its hands set on fire. He tossed the infant in the air as it ran around, burning up on the spot. Fiery Jack-Jack landed on another plant creature. As a result, that creature's body was also set ablaze. It tossed Jack-Jack up, and the creature's fiery body ran into another creature, setting it on fire as well.

Invisigirl and Elastigirl watched as the scorching Super baby set each and every creature on fire. Both had their eyes wide open and jaws dropped down.

Finally, Jack-Jack scorched the last creature. The fire around his body started to die down. It then started laughing really hard. Elastigirl picked up her son. She then started to tickle Jack-Jack once again.

"Well, aren't you one incredible baby aren't you? Yes you are! Yes my little Jack-Jack is!"

Invisigirl tapped her shoulder. "Mom, we gotta go!"

Elastigirl and Invisigirl ran. They ran down the halls of Syndrome's base. Finally, after minutes of searching for a way out, they finally found the exit. Unfortunately, about 5 rock creatures stood in their way. Invisigirl and Elastigirl smiled.

"Careful Jack-Jack. And go get em!"

Jack-Jack was placed on the ground. At once, he turned himself into a red devil-like being. At leapt on to a rock creature and started pounding it. The creature tried to swat it away, but ending up striking off its own head. Jack-Jack leapt on to another stone being. Another tried to hit the baby devil, but accidentally knocked off the stone creatures head.

Finally, there were three left. Jack-Jack pounded on one while Elastigirl and Invisigirl took on the other two. Two minutes later, all of the creatures were defeated.

Elastigirl and Invisigirl ran out of Syndrome's base and toward the Incredijet. The placed Jack-Jack inside.

"It's okay honey. You're safe now. Nothing can harm you." Elastigirl consoled.

Invisigirl tapped her mom on the shoulder. "Mom, look outside. Here she comes."

Elastigirl went out of the Incredibijet with Invisigirl. She could see that a woman was flying over to them. It was Elemental. She landed on the ground with a thud. She steadily got to her hands and knees, panting excessively.

"Nice of you to drop in." said Invisigirl.

"Don't think, "Elemental huffed, "that it is over yet. You got something that I want: The last piece of the Power Suit. Hand it over."

"Not this time! If you want it, you are gonna have to take it from us by force."

Elemental laughed. "Are you kidding Helen? Look at me, I have got the most powerful Super Suit in the world. Don't you think that one little thing you have can stop me?"

Invisigirl glared. "We're about to find out aren't we?"


	26. Final Battle

**Final Battle**

Elemental, though a little weary, flew at Invisigirl and Elastigirl at full force. Invisigirl formed a force field just in time. Elemental rammed her head against the force field, knocking her back a few yards away. But the impact drained Invisigirl of most of her energy. However, the stone started to shine. When it faded, her power was back to 100. The two Supers ran to the downed Elemental. Elastigirl elongated her fist and pounded her back, hammering her down into the Earth. While she was down, Invisigirl ran in and punted her in the abdomen, causing her to flail.

A couple of seconds later, Elemental slowly staggered up to her feet. "Haven't you forgotten? I am invincible!"

Invisigirl grinned. "No you're not. We are."

Elemental ran up to Elastigirl. Luckily, Invisigirl was able to form a force field in front of her mom. However, Elemental made a quick stop before slamming into the field. She looked at the young Super and fired a red laser beam from her eyes. The beam nailed Invisigirl in the chest, knocking her off of her feet, and dropping her force field. Elemental then fired another laser blast at Elastigirl. She jumped out of the way. She then hopped over to her downed daughter. Elemental fired a laser beam from her eyes. It hit Elastigirl in the back, causing her to topple on to her daughter.

Both of them got to their feet. But Elemental flew vigorously at them, grabbing their necks, and slamming them into a tree. The two Supers slumped against the tree trunk as Elemental placed her hands on her knees, breathing heavily. Suddenly, a bright light beamed. After the light faded, Elastigirl and Invisigirl stood in a fighting pose.

"It's gonna take a lot more than that to kill us Elemental!" said Elastigirl.

Invisigirl then became invisible. She then ran over to Elemental. Thanks to he Vision Mask, she was able to see Invisigirl, even though she was invisible. Unfortunately, she was fatigued, so when Invisigirl came in on the attack, all Elemental could do was place her arms over her face in an attempt to defend herself. Invisigirl delivered kicks and punches to her. After about six or seven strikes, Invisigirl became visible. She jumped in the air and kicked Elemental in the chest. Elemental stumbled back. Elastigirl grabbed her legs and took her down to the ground. She then lifted Elemental up into the air, spun around, and then slammed her to the ground. Elemental hollered in pain. A few seconds later, Invisigirl formed a force field ball around the motionless Elemental, hovering her in midair. After that, she ran up to the force field, jumped in the air, and kicked it as hard as she could. The force field ball was sent hurling into a tree. The field dissipated on impact, sending Elemental's spine colliding against the tree.

"Nice work Vi!" Elastigirl complimented.

Invisigirl walked up to the downed Elemental and formed a force field around her.

"It's over now. You lose."

Inside Elemental's mind, anger and rage started to boil in her. Every passing second, she would become more and more angry. She let out a loud roar. She then looked at the young Super with evil eyes. Elemental then raised a fist and started to pound Invisigirl's force field. The teenaged heroine started to feel her energy drain. After a few hits, Invisigirl dropped her field.

Elastigirl ran in to help her daughter, but Elemental picked up Invisigirl and threw her on to her. Elemental then ran over to Elastigirl, hoisted her in the air, and slammed her to the ground. She then grabbed her hair and lifted her to her feet. Elemental punched her across the jaw, followed with another fist plowing into her face. Elastigirl stumbled back, but a kick to her stomach sent her to her knees. Elemental then shot a couple of vines from her hand. The vines wrapped around the body, arms and legs of Elastigirl. It dragged her body to a nearby large tree. The vines then wrapped around the tree. Elastigirl moaned in pain as the vines tied her up.

"Well, that's one. Now where is the other one?"

An invisible Invisigirl ran up to her mom. She then became visible in front of her.

"V . . . Violet?" moaned Elastigirl.

"Hang on mom!"

Invisigirl wrapped her arms around her mom. The stone started to shine. At once, Elastigirl was healed. After that, Invisigirl tried to loosen the vines that kept her mom tied to the tree. Elastigirl struggled to break free, but then something caught her eye.

"VIOLET! LOOK OUT!"

Invisigirl turned around but it was too late. Elemental flew in and grabbed Invisigirl by the legs. She lifted her off of the ground and flew her to a different vicinity of Nomanisan Island.

Invisigirl hollered for her life. Soon after, Elemental threw Invisigirl down to the Earth as hard as she could. Invisigirl landed on her back with a thud, driving the air out of her. Invisigirl coughed roughly as Elemental landed on both feet on the ground, doubling over, panting excessively. Elemental saw Invisigirl trying to get up. She also saw the stone, and before it got a chance to heal Invisigirl, Elemental mustered all of her strength to approach the young girl at a full sprint.

Elemental grabbed her hair and lifted her to her feet. She then connected a powerful right hook to across the jaw. She followed with a roundhouse kick to Invisigirl's ribs, shattering it on impact. The young Super screamed in pain. Elemental then kicked her in the chin, followed with a terrorizing left hook across the face. After 2 quick jabs to the face, Elemental plowed a powerful fist into Invisigirl's face. The blow sent her projecting into a tree. Elemental finally gave a brutal uppercut to Invisigirl's midsection. She collapsed to the ground, clutching her ribs and stomach, nursing her face. She cried in pain.

"Why won't you just die?!" roared Elemental.

She then lifted Invisigirl up by the hair. She flew over to a lake, located a couple hundred feet away from where they were.

Invisigirl was then dropped to the ground. She cried, and whimpered in pain. Her face feels all battered. Her ribs were broken, and she had a painful stomachache.

"Does it hurt?" Elemental panted, sounding very exhausted. "Good, I'll finish you off then."

Elemental took Invisigirl's limp body and dunked her underwater. Invisigirl struggled to reach the surface, but pain would surge through her entire body every time she tried to move a muscle.

She was held under for about a minute. Suddenly, Elastigirl appeared. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Elemental stop! Please!" she implored.

Elemental took a glance at Invisigirl's submerged body. It was completely motionless. She dropped to one knee, huffing and puffing. She then started to laugh.

"You're too late. Your daughter is dead now."

Elastigirl was shocked. She was about to wail in tears when a bright light shined from underwater. It blinded both Supers. After the light faded, Invisigirl resurfaced, gasping for air.

"Violet! You're alive!" proclaimed Elastigirl.

Invisigirl got out of the lake and ran up to her mom. Both locked in a tight embrace. After a brief hug, both looked at Elemental.

"It's over now. You lose." Invisigirl smiled.

She then became invisible and ran up to Elemental. She kicked her in the face, punched her in the stomach, then once final blow to the back sent her to the ground. Then it was Elastigirl's turn she elongated her arms and grabbed Elemental. She threw her in the air. While Elemental was in the air, Elastigirl delivered a series of punches and kicks with her long limbs. Elemental finally landed on the ground. Elastigirl grabbed her again, lifted her up and slammed her back down. She then jumped in the air and double-kicked her in the face. Finally, a force field ball was formed all around Elemental.

"NOW MOM!" shouted a voice.

Elastigirl came running toward the force field at full speed. Invisigirl, after becoming visible again, also fan at the force field. Elemental tried to move a muscle, but all of her energy was depleted. She couldn't move or do anything. Invisigirl and Elastigirl jumped up and kicked the force field ball as hard as they could. The ball was projected into a tree, slamming Elemental in the process.

Elastigirl and Invisigirl approached the downed Super. She was unconscious. The two female Incredibles sighed with relief. After Invisigirl took all of the Power Suit articles off, Elastigirl hoisted her over her shoulder and both walked over to the Incredijet.


	27. A Close Call

**A Close Call**

Elastigirl flew the Incredijet back to Metroville. She hovered it down until it landed on top of a building. Elastigirl carried Jack-Jack in her arms out of the plane. Invisigirl followed after her, with Elemental, unconscious in a force field orb behind her. They made their way down the building and on to the street.

"Where do we go to now mom?"

"Well Vi," said Elastigirl, "we gotta take care of Elemental first. Then we have to return the Power Suit, and prove we are innocent."

Suddenly, a bunch of police cars all surrounded the Supers. At once, the police got out of their cars and aimed their guns at all of them. Invisigirl, with one hand occupied keeping Elemental inside a field, formed a force field around herself and her mother with her other hand.

Just then, Detective Gamsby stepped out of a car. He had a megaphone in his hand. He spoke into it. "Elastigirl, Invisigirl, you two are under arrest! Release the hostage and return the Power Suit."

"You don't understand!" Invisigirl said. "We are the innocent ones! Elemental is the guilty one. We're not the bad guys!"

"That isn't what the evidence says. It is clear that you two are the culprits. And now you are resisting arrest, making it a whole lot worse for you." declared Gamsby. "So we'll give you two choices. Option A: You turn yourselves in, give us the Power Suit, and release Elemental and the bab. Option B: We pound Invisigirl's force field until she can't hold it up anymore. Then we'll come pounding on you until you can't move a muscle. Its your choice."

Invisigirl and Elastigirl looked at each other, both had a sense of panic and confusion in their eyes.

"How about neither?" a voice said.

Elastigirl, Invisigirl, and Jack-Jack all looked up and saw Mr. Incredible standing on top of a building. He jumped down to the ground, in front of Invisigirl's force field.

"Mr. Incredible!" gasped Elastigirl.

All of the sudden, a Super in a white and turquoise colored Super Suit came skating down on a ramp of ice. He landed in front of the force field, next to Mr. Incredible.

"Frozone!" smiled Invisigirl.

Finally, a redish blur speeds past the cops, speeds around the force field, and stops right behind Invisigirl and Elastigirl. Both turned to see who it was.

"Deh! Deh! Deh! Deh! Deh!" cooed jack-Jack at his older brother.

The three Supers surrounded the force field, each in a fighting stance. Mr. Incredible, Speedster and Frozone glared at each officer.

"What do you think you're doing?" wondered Gamsby.

"I could ask you the same question." Mr. Incredible said.

"Just doing my job." Gamsby replied. "I am arresting those two. They are dangerous."

"You mean SHE is dangerous!" roared Mr. Incredible, point at Elemental.

Gamsby glared at the Supers. "Look you three. I am ordering you to step aside and allow us to apprehend these felons. If not, then all of you are in big trouble."

"Let's get something straight here Gamsby. First of all, if anyone here is in trouble, it's you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You haven't heard?" said Speedster. "We found out about you and your little secret alliance with Elemental there. You knew that you were after the wrong people this entire time. You were helping Elemental right from the start . . .even helping her break into the museum huh?"

The police officers started whispering. Gamsby said, "You can't prove that. I was there to investigate the crime after it happened."

"Man, don't play dumb with us." Said Frozone.

He had something in his hand. It was a videotape. He held it in the air.

Frozone continued, "Gamsby, you said, according to the security video tapes, Elastigirl and Invisigirl are the culprits."

"Yes, I did."

"Well, you are dead wrong. It seems like you missed a tape, the one you hid from the police and everyone involved in this case."

Gamsby was frozen solid. Some of the officers lowered their weapons and stared at the detective. Invisigirl, thinking that it was safe, lowered her force field.

"We found this in one of the cabinets of the museum. This videotape gives us a different perspective of the night that the museum was robbed. It shows that it was Elemental that broke in and attempted to steal the artifact. You hid it from all of us Gamsby. You all wanna know why? Gamsby here has been working for Elemental this entire time. You were trying to help Elemental get the Power Suit and blame the whole thing on someone else!" concluded Mr. Incredible.

Gamsby laughed. "You can't prove that."

"Actually, we can." Said Speedster. "This tape has got your fingerprints all over it."

Every officer looked at Gamsby.

"Is this true?" asked one of the officers.

Gamsby felt sweat running down his neck. He didn't know what to say.

"GET HIM!!" shouted one of the officers.

Gamsby hopped into a police car and slammed it shut before anyone could get in. However, Mr. Incredible ran to the car and lifted it up off the ground before Gamsby could get anywhere.

"Gamsby, you're in a heep of trouble now." said Mr. Incredible.


	28. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

"Elemental right now has been found guilty of robbery and attempting to murder both of you." Rick Dicker said to Elastigirl and Invisigirl in Rick's NSA Executive Office, a few days later. "Gamsby, one of Metroville's most trusted and most brilliant crime solvers, will also be imprisoned."

"Why did Gamsby choose to work with Elemental?" inquired Invisigirl.

"It was a simple trade of power for money, Violet." Rick answered. "Elemental wanted power. Gamsby was willing to help her at a really huge price."

Elastigirl said, "I can't help but feel sorry for them. They crossed the line for money and power. It blinds them to see the truth."

"Gamsby blinded us to see the truth." said Rick. "We all believed him. Even though you two are the NSA's best Female Supers, and my personal friends, my judgment was clouded by deceit and lies. Helen, Violet, I speak for everyone when I say, I am sorry for not trusting you. And I apologize for you having to go through all of this."

"It's not your fault Rick. The important thing is that Elemental and Gamsby are locked up, we're safe, and we recovered every piece of the Power Suit."

Rick beamed. "I know. I want to congratulate the both of you for accomplishing this. Many people have tried over the years to find it. This is indeed a most memorable moment. Thanks to you two, the most treasured Super Suit has been found."

Invisigirl giggled. "Thanks Rick. But I have a question. Exactly what is the NSA going to do with the Power Suit? I think it is too dangerous to put it in a museum. We might have someone else try to steal it."

"I was thinking the same thing Vi. So what I decided to do is place the Power Suit in the NSA Supers Hall Of Fame, next to Amber Crombie's shrine. However, we're going to seal it in the most indestructible glass case so that no one can get into it. The NSA will take extreme measures to make sure that this rare, powerful and dangerous Super Suit is perfectly secured."

"Thank you Rick." Said Elastigirl.

"You two should be rewarded for a job well done. So how about you and your family take a nice long week vacation to Hawaii, paid for by the NSA?"

Elastigirl and Invisigirl's eyes shot wide opened. They were speechless.

"I'll take that as a yes. No need to thank us. You two deserved it."

* * *

"Hey honey! The water is great! Come on! Jump in!" Bob Parr cried on a beach in Hawaii. He, Dash and Jack-Jack were all splashing around in the blue sea with Helen and Violet tanning themselves on the sand.

"No thanks Bob. Violet and I have had enough activity for one day. We're just going to relax and enjoy our vacation."

**The End**


End file.
